War is Love
by Dixie8688
Summary: Love can find it's true place in times of great conflict. Can trust be earned and love found or will it be ignored and destroyed. Rated M for later chapters. Complete the sequel is "Love's Sacrifice"
1. A Lost Friend

_**A/N 8-5-18: I have a new computer with a better spell check so I will be going through all of my stories and correcting obvious errors.**_

 _ **I have several stories based off of this one and I love hearing from everyone with their theories and suggestions.**_

 _ **I do not own anything Inuyasha.**_

Inuyasha

War is Love

Chapter 1

A Lost Friend

3/1/17

Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Kirara had all been fighting a spider demon trying to get its shard for the last several minutes. "Inuyasha hit its leg." Kagome yelled as she pointed at the spider.

"Which damn leg... If you haven't noticed it has eight!" Inuyasha yelled back while jumping in the air to avoid a web attack from the spider.

"Don't be so snotty! The second one on the right." Kagome yelled again pointing at the leg in question.

"Right." Inuyasha said as he went after the chosen leg. "Take it Kagome!" he yelled back as the jewel shard was tossed at Kagome. And he watched in horror as she jumped up to get the shard the spider attacked her with one of its other legs to get the shard back. He could smell her blood as she went flying backwards and into the forest out of sight.

"KAGOME!" everyone yelled but they had to return their attention to the spider demon because it was going after Kagome to get its shard back.

Kagome looked at the shard as it turned from red to white. She sighed then winced in pain holding her side. She got up and pulled out the necklace that had the jewel fragments in it and placed the new one inside. She looked around confused cause she couldn't hear the others fighting anymore.

Eyes watched from a distance as the young Miko stood up holding her side and walked away in the wrong direction. A smile touched the lips of the watcher as she heard the sounds of battle just on the other side of the trees behind her.

Kagome wandered for hours trying to find the others confused, there was no way she was this far away and why hadn't the others found her she wondered curiously. The pain in her side was incredible but at least the bleeding had stopped. She felt so weak her eyes were really heavy as she used the tree's around to keep her up walking from tree to tree keeping balance with her hand.

Kagome stumbled and landed against a tree with her shoulder keeping her up. Her left eye was closed tight in pain as she gritted her teeth. But there was a new sound an interesting sound. A little girl crying out gleefully as she played. Kagome smiled maybe she could get help ahead. She pushed off from the tree and started again.

The little girl was playing with butterflies trying to catch them when a young woman stumbled out of the woods. She had seen this woman before, but the blood scared her, so she screamed and ran behind the man who had just stood up defensively putting his hand on one of the two swords on his side.

"Sesshomaru... oh no..." Kagome said as she looked at the tall silver haired demon with amber eyes. ' _I must have been down wind to startle him...I'm going to die he's going to kill me..._ ' she thought before she collapsed unable to continue anymore.

"Isn't that, that human wench of Inuyasha's?" Jaken asked curiously as he walked out from behind Sesshomaru. "She seems close to death. Good reddens."

"Let's go." Sesshomaru said as he let go of his sword then turned to leave not wanting to be around when his ignorant half-brother returned for his wench and he walked away.

"Rin, Lord Sesshomaru said let's go." Jaken said in his squeaky voice chiding the child since she hadn't moved to follow Sesshomaru.

"Rin likes lady, she is nice." Rin said as she walked over to the unconscious Kagome. "Will she be alright Sesshomaru-Sama?" she asked curiously as she looked from Kagome to Sesshomaru with almost pleading in her eyes.

"Rin it is not our place to intervene her friends won't let he be alone for long." Sesshomaru said as he started to walk away again.

"Rin doesn't want her to die." Rin said as she looked over at the young woman again sadly. Sesshomaru did an inaudible sigh and turned around.

"Jaken see if her friends are in the area." Sesshomaru said as he walked over to the young woman and his young worried ward.

"Lord Sesshomaru I see no friends of hers anywhere around." Jaken said as he came out of the woods a half hour later confused it wasn't like Inuyasha's group to get split up like this especially when one was severely hurt.

"Very well let us return home. Come Rin." Sesshomaru said as he leaned down took off her back pack which was surprisingly heavy, he handed it, her bow, and arrows over to Jaken to carry then picked the young woman up into his arms, who groaned in pain then lay quietly against his chest. He used his demon powers to lift them all up off the ground and fly back towards his castle, still farther away from Inuyasha and the others.

They flew for a couple of hours back to Sesshomaru's castle when they landed the staff was out in the courtyard to meet them and was shocked to see yet another human girl with their lord. This new girl was hurt but a lot older than the young ward Rin.

"Get a room ready for this woman and find the healer for her injuries." Sesshomaru barked at his servants.

"Yes, My Lord." they all said and when their separate directions to get the tasks done. One servant still stood there. "My Lord which wing would you like her in?" this was his most senior servant no so easily terrified, because he knew from experience if he did his job correctly the first time he would be unharmed.

"East wing should do." Sesshomaru said and looked down at his young ward who was pulling on his pants leg. He raised an eyebrow at her then looked over to the senior servant who had turned to leave. "Near Rin's room." he said and watched as the servant turned bowed his head then continued on his way to the east wing.

"Rin thanks you My Lord." Rin said happily as she skipped her way across the courtyard and into the castle. Sesshomaru sighed again then glared over at the young wench of his brothers. He frowned and shook his head then followed his young ward into the castle.

~*~*~*~ Several Hours Later ~*~*~*~

Kagome opened her eyes and blinked several times due to the sunlight coming in through the open window. The curtains blew gently in the wind waving to her as the fresh air came into the room. I was middle of summer, but the room was nice and cool. "Where am I?" she asked herself confused as she looked around the expensively furnished room.

The room had a gorgeous painting of a mountain scene that changed with the seasons across from the bed. The far left was spring, then summer, then fall, and the far right was winter. Over by the window in the corner of the room was a tall ornate wardrobe depicted with lovely patterns of red, white, and gold patterns that were familiar for some reason. On her right was the door to the room and a dresser with a large mirror.

Kagome leaned up only to wince in pain. She looked down and gasped her clothes were gone, she now had on a simple white silk night gown. She slid her legs off the bed out from under the gorgeous sheets of a simple white silk with the quilt with the same shapes as the dresser on a field of white. She stood up and looked for her clothes only to find they were gone.

"I'd hate to go snooping around in other people's things, but I can't just wear this..." Kagome said softly as she stepped around the end of the bed and over to the wardrobe. She opened it up to see some amazing silk kimono's hanging there. She chose a simple pink kimono with the same shapes on the right shoulder and on the lower left under the Obi.

Kagome put the Kimono on curiously thinking as to why these symbols seemed familiar. She shrugged unable to come up with a reason. She stepped out on to the balcony to see the high walls of the castle and a couple of guards walking the walls. ' _Seriously, where am I?_ ' she thought as she turned and walked across her room and out into the hall way. She could hear a voice coming from her left down the hall, so she walked in that direction.

She came to a set of stairs one going down, the other going up so she stopped to listen curiously she was still too far away to make out what was being said but she could tell that the voices were coming form down the stairs. She started down the stairs wanting to thank her rescuer she knew she had been hurt and wondering in the forest alone for hours looking for Inuyasha and the others but couldn't remember who had saved her.

"You are to get out of my castle and off of my lands before I kill you. And you tell your lord I will not stand for this insolence! He will not dictate what I can and cannot do within the borders of my own land! GET OUT!" a familiar voice yelled as the second voice lost its ability to argue back and ran for the door. Kagome saw the other man leave through the front doors and never even look back. She came to the bottom of the stairs and turned to see her savior.

"Sessh...Sesshomaru..." Kagome said stunned as she stared at the tall, handsome, and terrifying demon lord.

"Ah so you are finally awake. You may play with Rin. You cannot leave the castle grounds." Sesshomaru said dismissively as he spun on his heal and, if Kagome hadn't known better she would have called it stormed away angrily. He was ridged and upright very stuffy as he walked away.

"What's going on? Why would Sesshomaru save me?" Kagome asked herself stunned as she continued to watch him walk away then go into a room off to the left of the entrance area of the castle.

"Because Rin did not want you to die." a young girl said from beside Kagome's leg. "Sesshomaru-Sama said you could play with Rin?" she asked happily tugging on Kagome's hand towards the door.

"Rin you wanted me to live?" Kagome asked as she let the young girl pull her out the front doors.

"Uh huh, Rin believes you are nice." Rin said which made Kagome smile softly.

"Where are my friends Rin?" Kagome asked as she made Rin stop pulling her.

"Rin does not know. Jaken looked for them but he couldn't find anyone. Can we play now?" Rin asked pleadingly as she looked up at Kagome.

"Sure, not long though I still hurt." Kagome said and smiled softly to the young ward of the Lord of the Western Lands.

They played together trying to catch butterflies for about a half an hour before Kagome stopped holding her side and wincing in pain. "Rin, I'm going back to my room." she said softly as she laid her hand on the young girl's head and ruffled her hair a little.

"Ok, Rin will pick flowers next." Rin said happily as she ran off to go to the gardens.

"Such a sweet, happy child." Kagome said softly as she turned to go back into the castle. She walked up the stairs to the doors and walked through. She leaned on the open door for a moment holding her side with her eye's closed in pain.

"You are in the way here." a ruff voice said as it grabbed her arm and walked over to the stairs. The hand wasn't hurting her it was steadying her she looked at it surprised then up at its owner curiously to see Sesshomaru leading her up the stairs.

"Sesshomaru..." Kagome said surprised as she looked up at him. He didn't answer, nor did he even look at her as they reached the top of the stairs. "Why?"

"I told you, you were in the way. Do not make me repeat myself woman." Sesshomaru said as he leads her down a hallway.

"That's not what I meant... Why did you save me? Why not leave me for the others to find?" Kagome asked curiously as she continued to stare at him.

"I was going to leave you, you were not my problem..." Sesshomaru said as he reached her room and opened the door then he leads her inside.

"But..." Kagome prompted him as he sat her down on the edge of the bed.

"But Rin didn't want you to die." Sesshomaru said then turned and walked out of her room without a second glance or another word to her.

"You do feel." Kagome said to herself and smiled. She decided a nap was in order, so she changed back into her night gown and laid back down to sleep.


	2. Castle Life

Inuyasha

War is Love

Chapter 2

Castle Life

3/1/17

"Inuyasha how can you not find her?" Shippou asked as he cried.

"It has been two days' since we fought that spider demon Inuyasha." Miroku said a little worried as he walked beside Sango who was carrying Kirara in her arms.

"It's not my fault. Where could she have gone she has all our Jewel shards!" Inuyasha demanded as he sniffed around frantically trying to find her sent.

"How should we know, you great sent tracker?" Sango said as she rolled her eyes at Inuyasha.

~*~*~*~ Castle ~*~*~*~

A knock came on the door to Kagome's room which made her stir. "Yes..." she mumbled slightly as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Breakfast is ready miss." a young demon woman said as she waked into the room she had short silver hair and dark amber eyes. "The young Rin is hopeful you will join them." she said and bowed slightly hating to bow down to a human.

"Please don't bow to me like that." Kagome said as she got out of bed.

"How would you like me to bow miss?" the young demon asked curiously.

"Not at all would be perfect." Kagome said as she smiled over to the young woman. "I know how prideful you demons are. Bowing to me must make you hate me and I don't want that. I won't be here long I'm sure so let's skip the formalities." she said as she got dressed over by the wardrobe again. Today she selected a green kimono with cherry blossoms on it.

"As you wish miss." the demon said with an eyebrow raised.

"My name is Kagome, and yours?" Kagome asked curiously walking back over to the young demon.

"Himeko miss." the demon said shocked that this human would want to know her name.

"Nice to meet you Himeko, please call me Kagome." Kagome said and smiled as she held her hand out to shake this young woman's hand. She shook her hand then watched as the demon turned and left the room walking down the hall. Kagome shrugged and followed the young woman.

They walked down to the main floor and across the hall to the dining room in which Sesshomaru sat at the head of the table, naturally, with Rin on his left side watching the door to the dining room.

"Kagome!" Rin yelled excited almost bouncing around in her chair.

"Rin do not yell this is a dining room." Sesshomaru scolded her gently as he looked at her.

"Rin is sorry Sesshomaru-Sama." Rin said and lowered her head.

Himeko lead the way over to the table and pulled out the chair on the right side of Sesshomaru so that Kagome could sit down. Kagome sat down and nodded at him. "Sesshomaru." she said politely.

"You, human, shall address him as Lord Sesshomaru." an older servant said stepping forward slightly to scold the young woman for her manners.

"Of course, I apologize. Good morning Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome said softly as she bowed slightly to him.

Sesshomaru said nothing as he stared at her curiously his amber eyes staring into her. She turned slightly pink in the cheeks with him just staring at her it was embarrassing.

"Is something wrong Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked looking up at him her eye's meeting him and her heart beat faster. ' _surely he wouldn't kill me for not using his title..._ ' she thought as he continued to stare at her.

Sesshomaru after several minutes went back to eating without ever saying anything to Kagome. He heard her let out her pent-up breath and smirked. After he was finished eating he stood up. "Rin, I have a lot of work today. You may play with Kagome again. Show her the castle and its grounds so she knows where she can go and cannot go." he said to his young ward then turned and walked out of the dining room.

Rin jumped excitedly up from her seat at the table and ran around to Kagome. "Come on Kagome. Rin show you the castle." she said happily as she took Kagome's hand and lead her out of the dining room.

"This is the main floor. The entrance, dining area, kitchens, Sesshomaru-Sama's study is down the hall then also the library. But nothing else really down here. Rin take you upstairs." Rin said as she pointed excitedly around the first floor then started up to the second floor.

"This side of the castle is the east wing. Rin was told the other side is the west wing. We aren't allowed to go there. Let Rin show you her favorite place." Rin said and giggled as she continued up to the third floor which was smaller more cramped. Then up to the roof where she walked out into the sunshine and smiled. "When Sesshomaru-Sama isn't busy he brings Rin up here at night to watch the stars." she said amazed as she held her hand in front of her and watched as it went over her head following the movements of the stars at night. She stopped as she looked over to Kagome who was smiling at the young girl.

"Amazing Rin. But I have a question for you. Why are we not allowed in the West wing?" Kagome asked curiously as she looked across the castle to see the far side.

"Jaken told Rin it's Lord Sesshomaru's wing and only his blood family and certain staff are allowed there." Rin said as she walked back over to Kagome.

"And have you ever been there?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Rin disobeyed once, yes. Rin will not do it again." the little girl said seriously, looking down at her feet.

"Did Sesshomaru hurt you Rin?" Kagome asked softly as she kneeled down in front of the little girl.

"Sesshomaru-Sama did not hurt Rin, but he was mad." Rin said softly as she looked up at Kagome.

"How about tonight we come up and watch the stars together?" Kagome asked sweetly.

"Rin would love that. Let Rin show you the garden." Rin said excitedly as she led the way back down to the main floor and out into the yard. She turned left and walked around the side of the castle to a beautiful flower garden with walk paths through it. The garden took up the entire side of the castle with small areas to sit under tree's and by rose bushes on benches.

 _'I would have never thought that Sesshomaru of all people would have such a gorgeous castle and garden area_.' Kagome thought as she walked around the garden with Rin. The cool breeze blowing her hair back away from her as she walked.

"Rin what is that over there?" Kagome asked curiously as she pointed to the far side of the garden at a small wooden building built off to the side of the castle.

"Rin doesn't like it, too hot." Rin said and shook her head slightly then went back to picking some flowers.

"Too hot..." Kagome said confused as she looked at the building again to see water snaking its way away from the building and under the guard wall with steam coming up. "A hot spring." she said excitedly as she thought about all the bathing items in her bag then she frowned where had her bag gone.

"Rin is ready to give these to Sesshomaru-Sama." Rin said happily as she showed Kagome the flowers she had in her hand. She smiled softly to the young girl and motioned for her to lead the way. Kagome wanted to ask about her bag and the hot spring anyway.

They walked back through the garden and back into the castle. Rin skipped across the entry hall over to Sesshomaru's study then walked in without knocking. "Sesshomaru-Sama Rin picked you new flowers for today." she said kindly as she walked over to him sitting behind a very large ornate desk with scrolls rolled up and off to the side while he looked at a specific scroll.

Sesshomaru smiled at the young Rin for just a moment as he took the old flowers out of the vase on his desk, sat them down and took the new flowers from her placing them in the vase. "Thank you, Rin they just need new water." he said softly as he laid a hand on her head for a moment. Then there was a small cough at the door. He took his hand off of the young ward and looked at the door to see Kagome standing there.

"Lord Sesshomaru may I ask a question?" Kagome asked curiously as she stepped into the study.

"You just did." Sesshomaru said as he raised an eyebrow at the young woman. He sat back in his chair and stared at her lacing his fingers together noticing how Rin had grabbed the vase and skipped out of the room to get more water.

"Uh yes... well I was wondering if you knew what happened to my bag?" Kagome asked as she stopped in front of his desk curiously.

"You mean this dirty thing that has a lot of books in it that make no sense?" Sesshomaru asked as he leaned over and picked up her bag.

"You looked through my bag?" Kagome asked outraged at the indecency of it all.

"Mind your tone woman." Sesshomaru said as he threw the bag at her and she caught it.

"My apologies again Lord Sesshomaru I was surprised is all." Kagome said walking on eggshells wasn't her forte.

"I am Lord here, this is my castle, my lands, you shall do well to remember that woman." Sesshomaru said as he leaned up and started looking at his scroll again. Rin bounced back into the room and put the vase back on his desk with a bright smile as she picked up the old flowers to get rid of them then looked at Kagome curiously.

"Lord Sesshomaru I do have one other question. Can I use your hot spring to bathe?" Kagome asked curiously and was surprised when Sesshomaru looked up at her again with amber eyes boring into her blue eyes.

Sesshomaru sat there staring at her for a couple of minutes until she shifted uncomfortably. He smirked "Very well if you must." he said then returned to his scroll again.

Kagome exhaled her pent-up breath then turned to leave, putting her back pack over her shoulder. Once out of his study Kagome looked down at Rin and smiled. "Rin dear go play I'm going to go bathe in the hot spring." Rin nodded and ran off to go play. Kagome headed out of the castle and over to the little building made around the hot spring.

Kagome walked in and shut the door back, there was no roof just the four really tall walls and a door. ' _Well at least I won't be in the dark._ ' she thought as she put her bag down and got out her own clothes, a towel, shampoo, and soap. She undressed and went about bathing herself, after she was done she slid into the hot water to soak in the amazing warmth and relax. She laid her head back on the rim of the small pool and closed her eyes the water coming up almost to her neck. The one thing she really loved and enjoyed in Feudal Japan was the natural hot springs that didn't cost a thing.

She spent at least half an hour in the hot spring. She sighed then slowly raised up out of the water while grabbing the towel she had laid there at the edge and stepped out drying off. She slowly got dressed then repacked her bag. She picked up the Kimono she had been wearing from where she had it folded on the ground then opened the door and stepped out.

Sesshomaru was out by the front gate to the castle when he spotted Kagome in those awful indecent clothes of hers. He finished his conversation with the guard then turned and made to cut Kagome off before she entered the castle. "Woman follow me." he said as he walked past her making a beeline for his study.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked as she entered his study curiously.

"You shall not wear that here." Sesshomaru said as he pointed to her school uniform.

"My clothes?" Kagome asked confused as she looked down at herself unsure what the problem is.

"That is not clothes, that barely covers anything, and you shall not wear it here." Sesshomaru said as he turned and made his way around his desk to sit back down.

"Sesshomaru..." Kagome said and stopped when he glared up at her. "Sorry Lord Sesshomaru what do you suggest I wear? And when will you be taking me back to Inuyasha?" she asked curiously.

"You shall wear the Kimono's I have provided for you in your room. As for my half whit brother you shall have to wait for him to find you. I have no time to be your escort." Sesshomaru said as he picked up a scroll and unrolled it to read.

"Really. I must wait for Inuyasha to find me? I don't even know where I am." Kagome said shocked as she stared at Sesshomaru.

"I have told you before do not make me repeat myself. This is my castle and my lands that is where you are." Sesshomaru said as he laid down the scroll and stared up at her again his amber eyes linking with her blue again.

"But where is that compared to Inuyasha forest or Kaede's Village or the bone eaters well?" Kagome asked frustrated.

"This Sesshomaru is not a map woman and I have no intention of giving you directions you must stay here and wait for that idiot half-brother of mine to find you, it isn't my duty to bring his lover back to him. He should take care of his things better." Sesshomaru said as he went back to his scroll.

"I for one am not his lover nor his property Sesshomaru! How dare you!" Kagome yelled angrily at the demon lord who was so fast and, in her face, before she could even blink.

Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome around the throat and picked her up off the floor. "You shall never yell at me again am I understood woman?" he said inches from her face as his amber eyes glared into her blue eyes. "I am not my brother you should remember that." he whispered aggressively letting his claws tighten into her skin. When he saw the anger in her eyes die replaced by fear he threw her to the floor over by the door. "Get out!"

Kagome scrambled to her feet and was out the door as fast as she could go while gasping for breath. She ran up to her room and shut the door. She leaned back against the door and dropped her bag to the floor. She slid down the door crying unable to quell the panic of the last couple of minutes. She had no idea where she was or where the others were, so she had no choice but to stay here. The only other choice she had was pure suicide which was to leave this place and deal with demons on her own while trying to find her friends lost in the Feudal Era.


	3. Intruder

Inuyasha

War is Love

Chapter 3

Intruder

3/2/17

It was pouring down rain as Kagome sat in her room by the closed windows staring out at the landscape. The lightning flashing against the darkened sky. It had been a week and the others still hadn't found her. Sesshomaru had left the day before claiming he needed to check his boarders. The turbulent weather matched her emotion inside. She wondered if they were even looking for her they had never taken this long before, she wondered if they had even survived the battle with the Spider Demon but that was ridiculous to say the least. But then why hadn't they come for her?

Rin and Jaken had naturally went with Sesshomaru. Without Rin here, Kagome had no drive to do anything not even study her homework. What was the point she was never going to get home? She told herself every time she thought about getting her books out. She drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them placing her chin in between her knees as she continued to watch it rain.

There was a knock at the door, but Kagome didn't acknowledge it. The young demon known as Himeko walked in curiously. "Miss dinner has been prepared and ready for you." the young woman said as she saw Kagome and could feel the depression radiating off her.

"I'm not hungry." Kagome mumbled as she continued to stare out of the window.

"Miss the servants worked hard on something they thought you would like." Himeko said softly hoping this young woman would at least leave her room. This young human had made and effort to befriend her when she first arrived now it was her turn to be friendly.

"I told you I'm not hungry." Kagome said as she put her forehead down on her knees hiding her face.

"Kagome..." Himeko said softly as she kneeled in front of the young human. "You need to eat. You haven't eaten since Lord Sesshomaru and young Rin left." she said laying on of her hands on the young humans' hands.

"Leave me alone." Kagome mumbled through her knees.

"I will not. Please Kagome come eat?" the demon asked softly hoping at least Kagome would look up at this point.

"Can't you leave me alone in my misery?" Kagome asked as she looked up at Himeko with tears in her eyes.

"No, you are friendly and bright this dingy darkness doesn't suite you." Himeko said as she used her hand to make Kagome lift her head. "I do not know what has happened to make you so distant with Lord Sesshomaru, but you are alive and not held prisoner that should mean something."

"Not held prisoner? He won't take me back to my friends. I want to go home." Kagome said as she looked at the young demon curiously.

"He has made no stipulations to the staff to keep you here therefore you are not a prisoner. Lord Sesshomaru has a lot on his mind that takes up most of his time in the past several weeks even before you arrived here." Himeko said as she stood up and held out her hand to help Kagome up.

"You mean he's too busy to take me to my friends?" Kagome asked as she let Himeko help her up.

"Possibly. There have been many envoys from the Northern, Eastern, and Southern lands recently. But My Lord never reveals more than necessary, not even to us." Himeko said as she turned to leave, noticing that Kagome was following her.

"Is something about to happen? Do the other lands have Lords like Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked curiously as she walked out of her room and closed the door.

"How could you not know that?" Himeko asked curiously as she glanced back at Kagome who had a slight shade of pink to her cheeks.

"I just assumed Sesshomaru was original." Kagome said softly looking down at her feet.

"There are four lands and four Lords. My Lord is Sesshomaru white Inu Daiyokai of the Western Lands, he rules here absolutely. Lord Kuro Daiyoukai of the Northern Lands of the Kitsune Demons, Lord Kuzan Daiyoukai of the Eastern Lands leader of the Wolf tribes, then last is Lord Taka Daiyoukai of the Black Inu clan in the Southern lands." Himeko said as she walked down the stairs. "We have all kinds of history in our library if you can read that is." she said as she glanced back at Kagome curiously.

"Of course, I can read." Kagome said and frowned at Himeko.

"I only meant most humans can't they find it too high for their day to day farm life, so they don't bother with it." Himeko said as she reached the bottom of the stairs and made her way across the empty entrance way.

"Yeah I'd noticed that." Kagome said as they entered the dining room to see only one servant present since Lord Sesshomaru wasn't here they didn't need more than one. "When will Lord Sesshomaru be back?"

"I have no idea. He could be back tonight or next week." Himeko said as she shrugged it wasn't her job to keep tabs on her Lord's itinerary, not that he would have given her one anyway.

"Thank you Himeko. I believe I will go to the library after dinner. Thank the staff for me please." Kagome said as she sat down at the table genuinely smiling over at Himeko, who bowed her head slightly then turned and left the room, so Kagome could eat in peace.

Kagome ate in peaceful silence as she thought about what Himeko said. ' _Demon history isn't taught in school so there are bound to be things that I don't know or are incorrect_.' she thought as she walked out of the dining hall down towards the library when she saw Sesshomaru's study and stopped suddenly. She turned and looked around to see if anyone was watching her. No one was so she slipped into his study and closed the door quietly behind her.

' _What the hell am I doing?_ ' Kagome asked herself as her heart raced. Then her eyes landed on his desk and she wondered what could be keeping his mind so tied up. She crossed the room quickly and unrolled one of the scrolls and read. She was shocked at what she read so she reread it then rolled it up it was a demand for Sesshomaru to give up part of his lands. She grabbed the next scroll and unrolled it she read through it quickly this one was a movement report about Southern lands troops. She re-rolled that one and opened another to read it. This one was a report on a secret meeting the Eastern and Southern Lords. She re-rolled it and looked at the final one curiously she picked it up and unrolled it and read it as well, this one was about the Eastern Lands troop movements towards the Southern Troops listed in the second scroll. When tied together all four pointed towards war.

Kagome was smart she could read between the lines and could see what was weighing so heavily on Sesshomaru's mind. She placed all the scrolls back exactly as she had seen them then made her way back over to the door. She listened to hear if anyone was in the hall way when she heard nothing she opened the door and stepped out closed the door then went to the library.

Over the next few days while Sesshomaru was gone Kagome spent all her free time in the library taking, of all things notes, on the other lands. She had been found on more than one occasion asleep leaning on the table with her face in a book. Each time when awoken she refused to go up to her room and began reading some more about the more recent history between the four lands. She came to realize that on more than one occasion the four lands had went to war none of which was written about in her modern history books or were skewed slightly to read as human wars.

"Such bloodshed..." Kagome sighed as she stood up and stretched she glanced out of the library window to see it was sunny outside, it had been bleak for days. ' _I think I'll take a stroll in the gardens._ ' she thought as she put a book mark where she was and closed the book put it on top of her notes. She walked out of the library, down the entry corridor, then out into the courtyard through the massive front doors. She stopped and sighed as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the warm sun shine. She looked around to see the courtyard was still drenched but she didn't care the sun felt magnificent out in the sunshine, so she made her way around the castle to the garden.

' _The south always wants what the west has... the east usually sides with the south, the north tries to remain neutral but eventually joins the west and they fight. Over and over they do this. Why?_ ' Kagome thought curiously as she walked through all the beautiful flowers. "Demon pride maybe." she said to herself curiously as she stopped and smelled her favorite rose bush.

"It must be more than that... something I'm missing." Kagome said to herself as she stood up and continued to walk through the garden loving the sunshine. ' _I need to find the first time they went to war..._ ' she thought as she stopped walking and looked up at the clouds drifting lazily across the sky.

"What are you doing?" a brash familiar voice said which startled Kagome out of her thoughts and she jumped slightly. She turned around to look up into those amazing amber eyes of his that could just stare right through her.

"Lord Sesshomaru I had no idea you had returned." Kagome said as she smiled up at the demon lord of the west.

"I asked you a question." Sesshomaru said as he continued to stare down into her eyes never blinking or averting his gaze. He liked to make people squirm a little in his presence.

"I was thinking Lord Sesshomaru while I watched the clouds. Sometimes you can pick out shapes or animals in the cloud formations." Kagome said honestly as she smiled at him again.

"Why were you in my study?" Sesshomaru asked narrowing his already slender eyes, ignoring her cloud talk which he found to be nonsense anyway.

' _Damn... my sent...'_ Kagome thought as she looked up at him. "I... uh... I was curious..." she said about as truthfully as she was willing to be.

"About what?" Sesshomaru asked as he just stared down into her soul or at least that's what it felt like to her with those beautiful amber eyes never leaving hers.

"I had never heard of the other lords before from Inuyasha." Kagome said softly.

"My brother was never very interested in the internal affairs of the lands. There is a library on the first floor I suggest you use it from now on for any more curious moments." Sesshomaru said as he turned and walked away from Kagome leaving her kind of speechless and somehow empty. ' _Those eyes...'_ she thought as she walked back towards the castle.

Kagome walked back into the library right past Sesshomaru's study, that he had just entered, and she continued her research. It was late into the night when she finally exited the library to see a light flickering under his study door. ' _He's still up._ ' she thought as she stopped outside of the door.

"Come in." Sesshomaru said he had felt her presence outside his door.

Startled Kagome opened the door with one hand while carrying her note pad in the other. She walked into his study curiously as she saw him standing by the window staring out at the black night.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked as he continued to look out into the darkness, it matched his mood, not that he would show that to anyone. But this nonsense with the South was weighing on him pretty heavily if he didn't find a peaceful solution then a war that hadn't been seen since his father's time would start.

"I just noticed you were still up and wondered if you needed to talk about anything?" Kagome said as she stood in front of his desk.

"No." Sesshomaru said simply as he continued to stare out into the blackness.

"Oh... I was wondering, while looking through the library I don't really see any stories most of everything I find is history." Kagome said curiously as she watched him wondering if he was going to tell her to get out.

"We do have some novels. But yes, mostly it's history. History is important to know where one comes from." Sesshomaru said as he turned around and returned to his seat behind the desk. He sat down and looked up at Kagome with his normal expressionless face.

"I have seen long gaps of peace and long wars as well in the books I've studied so far. Why do you fight each other?" Kagome asked curiously as she shifted position nervously.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes slightly at the young woman making her fig-it even more. "They usually want power or more lands. Why are you interested in our history?" he asked staring at her again with those deep amber eyes.

"Like I said I didn't see many stories in the library, I was board. So, history is what was available." Kagome said as she let her blue eyes slide from the depths of his amber ones.

"Hum. I can have some of the novels found for you." Sesshomaru said as he continued to stare at her.

"I would like that, but if you don't mind I'll also continue my history lesson." Kagome said and smiled as she continued to stare into his wonderfully deep amber eyes.

"As you wish." Sesshomaru said as he raised an eyebrow at her. "I have business to attend to, you may leave." he said as he picked up a scroll and leaned back into his chair.

Kagome bowed then left his study. She walked up to her room and decided to look in on Rin she hadn't seen her since Sesshomaru had left nearly a week ago. She walked over to Rin's room and opened the door then walked into the room. "Who the hell are you!" she demanded as she stared at a person leaning over Rin's sleeping form reaching out to grab her. Kagome didn't recognize this person as part of the staff at the castle, so she took action into her own hands.

"Get away from her!" Kagome yelled as she used her Miko powers to create a pink energy wave to attack the person who fell on his back. She dashed over and grabbed the startled child then ran for the door, but the demon beat her to it keeping it shut as he swiped at her and the child.

Kagome fell to her butt then rolled over and scrambled over the wall that separated their rooms, she could feel blood dripping down her cheek as one of his claws had grazed her before she got out of his way completely. "SESSHOMARU!" she screamed as she used her Miko powers again but to create a pink barrier to protect herself and the child she was holding who was crying, shaking, and clinging onto Kagome.

The demon had made his way over to Kagome and Rin but thought better of touching the barrier and he sprinted towards the open window. Sesshomaru burst into the room in time to see the demon take one last look back and then he was gone, out the window and over the castle walls.

Sesshomaru dashed to the window to see if he could see where this nightmare had gone and if he could catch a sent.

"Sesshomaru-Sama..." Rin cried shaking confused as to what just happened. She grabbed his leg just absolutely balling.

Sesshomaru looked down as his young ward. He smelled blood, so he picked up his young ward and looked at her to see no wound he turned to look at Kagome who had passed out on the floor still up against the wall blood going down her face breathing very quick and shallow covered in sweat. ' _poison of some sort..._ ' he thought as he shut and locked her window then carried his young ward back to her bed. "Jaken!" Sesshomaru yelled as he laid his young ward down on her bed and went over to check Kagome. ' _She protected Rin with her own life and used her last ounce of consciousness to call out for me._ ' he thought as he picked up Kagome and the small note pad he had seen her with earlier in his study.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked as he looked around the room curiously.

"Protect Rin or die by my hand." Sesshomaru threatened as he glared at his servant then exited the room without another glance back.

"My Lord I saw a strange black Inu demon depart the castle over the wall. What... Kagome..." Himeko reported then stopped shocked.

"The demon in question was after Rin. This young woman saved her. Now find a healer so we might save her in return." Sesshomaru said as he went into Kagome's room to lay her down on her own bed.

"Yes, My Lord!" Himeko said and ran off. She returned a few minutes later with the castle healer who entered the room.

"My Lord excuse me." the healer walked in and over to the injured Kagome opening her eyes to look at them. Sesshomaru leaned back against the wall with her note pad still in his hands. He watched as his healer checked over the young courageous woman whom he was now indebted to.

"She is a remarkably strong human, My Lord. This poison was supposed to kill on contact any Human it touched. Most lower demons would have been killed by this poison being a powerful Miko must have saved her for now. But I believe I can make the correct antidote for her to clean out the poison from her system." the healer said as he turned from examining Kagome over to his lord.

"Then do it. And do it quickly." Sesshomaru said in almost a growl then walked out of the room still carrying her note pad. He sat back down behind his desk an threw the note pad down on the desk while staring out of his window. When the pad made a solid sound against his desk he turned to see it kind of surprised he hadn't realized he had been carrying in.

Sesshomaru tried to ignore the pad. ' _It's that humans, it has no importance to me._ ' he thought but the longer he sat there the more he wanted to know what was so important that she carried it with her, so he opened it up and was shocked to see the elegant handwriting. He started to read turning page after page reading highlights of every demon war in the last several thousand years.

It was daybreak when a knock dragged Sesshomaru out of his reading. He looked up when his healer came into the room. "My Lord I have given the antidote to that human woman. Now only time will tell how much damage the poison has done. She is sleeping now she should wake in a couple of hours." he nodded his understanding and the healer left.

Sesshomaru tapped her note pad on the edge of his desk in thought a couple of times then stood up and left the room carrying her note pad. He walked up to the second floor and down the hall to Kagome's room. He went into her room and pulled a chair over by the open window and sat down. He continued reading her notes until he was finished amazed at how knowledgeable she had become in demon history.

It was late morning when Kagome groaned and put her hand to her face feeling the bandage there covering her wound. She blinked a couple of times unsure of how she had gotten into bed. Then she noticed Sesshomaru sitting by her window and she sat up. "Lord Sesshomaru." She said softly as she stared at him.

"You, human, lied to me. What were you doing in my study?" Sesshomaru said as he picked up her note pad and shook it at her then threw it down on the end of her bed at her feet. There was no way she was just that curious to look into demon wars on a whim she must have read his scrolls and interpreted them correctly.

"I didn't lie...not entirely I just left out the parts I thought you wouldn't want to hear." Kagome said as she looked down at the bed away from his piercing amber eyes.

"An omission of the truth is still a lie. You did not tell the whole truth when I asked you what you were doing in my study yesterday. Now what were you really doing in my study?" Sesshomaru said as he got up and stood over her bed. His towering form made her look up at him.

"I had heard something had been weighing heavily on your mind the past several weeks and I was curious what could bother a powerful person such as yourself... so I...I... looked at your reports." Kagome said as she stared into his magnificent eyes hoping he would understand she had only been trying to help.

"And this?" Sesshomaru said as he pointed to the note pad at her feet on her bed.

"I was trying to help..." Kagome said softly as she looked away from him again but this time out the window instead of down at her bed.

"Trying to help...How?" Sesshomaru asked as he looked at this human he could tell she wasn't lying but it bothered him. ' _What could she possibly gain?_ ' he asked himself.

"By studying your enemies, I hoped to discover a remedy. You said so yourself, history tells where one comes from. I was trying to discern a motive for your current issues." Kagome said as she looked back up at him. His amber eyes like magnets for her blue.

"Why? What do you have to gain by helping me, not that this Sesshomaru needs the help of a human woman." Sesshomaru said arrogantly as he watched her for her response.

"You saved my life. I just wanted to help to say thank you." Kagome said as she continued to stare up at the tall Demon Lord.

"You saved Rin last night, so I shall forgive this incident human. But understand this is the only time. Do not lie to me again." Sesshomaru said as he turned and left her room. With all his guff he was impressed by the woman, she was strong, brave, and intelligent. Had she been a demon she would have made a fine mate but as it stands she needed to get out of his castle and return to his stupid half-brother.


	4. A Declaration

Inuyasha

War is Love

Chapter 4

A Declaration

3/3/17

"Inuyasha you must come to terms that maybe Kagome didn't survive. It's been nearly a month now and we haven't seen anything or heard anything about her. We need to continue trying to find the shards and defeat Naraku." Miroku said late that night as they sat down from making camp.

"Miroku..." Sango said shocked as she hugged Shippou closer to her cause he had started to cry.

"You are forgetting something Miroku." Inuyasha said softly which was so unlike him that everyone looked up at him curiously.

"What's that my friend?" Miroku asked curiously.

"Kagome has our shards, so we have none. Kagome was... no is the only one who can detect them." Inuyasha said as he had his back to the fire with his arms crossed. "We have to find her." he said sadly as he looked up at the stars.

"There is another who can detect the shards." Miroku said sadly as he watched Inuyasha curiously. "Kikyou. If we can't find Kagome, then we must find Kikyou." he said.

"Miroku no. She's tried to kill us, you think she will help us now just because Kagome is missing?" Sango said surprised as she stared over at the Monk.

"Did Kagome mean nothing to you Miroku?" Inuyasha asked heatedly as he turned to face the young Monk.

"I miss Kagome very much, but we must defeat Naraku. All of our lives depend on it." Miroku said as he looked down at the fire and watched the flames.

"All of our lives or just yours?" Inuyasha demanded he was across the fire and had Miroku up on his feet in a heartbeat.

"Yes my life in particular, but Naraku will not rest until we are all dead Inuyasha you know that. The longer he has to find more shards makes it harder for us to get them." Miroku said as he stared down into the angry hurt filled eyes of his friend.

"Inuyasha, maybe if we find Kikyou then she could find Kagome's shards and there for Kagome since we haven't had any luck." Sango suggested as she watched her two friends wondering if it was going to come to blows. She watched as Inuyasha dropped Miroku like a sack of potatoes.

"Fine." Inuyasha said as he walked away and jumped up into a tree to sit back on one of its lower branches against the trunk.

~*~*~*~ Castle ~*~*~*~

Kagome was down in the garden when she heard Jaken upstairs through an open window trying to get Sesshomaru's attention. She heard Sesshomaru's irritated voice as he answered his energetic and crazy servant. "It is not Jaken's fault My Lord. I do not know what has happened. She was fine just a moment ago." that made Kagome worried as she stared up at the open window.

"Go get the healer you fool." Sesshomaru said angrily and Kagome heard Jaken squeal as he ran from the room.

' _That's Rin's room..._ ' Kagome thought as she walked out of the garden then up the castle's front steps to see Jaken running down the stairs. She began to walk up the stairs curiously.

"Out of the way human!" Jaken said as he came running back up the stairs with who Kagome believed was the healer. She continued down the hall and stopped in the door way to Rin's room.

"Sesshomaru-Sama Rin is cold, head hurts, and stomach too...Rin hurts all over..." Rin said weakly as she was laying covered in her blankets.

"My Lord she has a high fever. But this is something I've never dealt with. Human illnesses are just not my forte." the healer said as he looked over at Sesshomaru.

"Sounds to me like she has the flu." Kagome said as she watched the poor child shiver.

"You know this illness? Can you cure her?" Sesshomaru asked as he looked over at Kagome and she was shocked to see in his usually cold eyes an almost pleading question.

"Yes, I know the illness, but I cannot cure it. Nothing can the virus must run its course, but I know how to comfort her and improve her chances of survival. This virus is extremely dangerous to children and elderly humans." Kagome said as she walked into the room and over to the demon lord.

"Survival." Sesshomaru said shocked as he stared over at his young ward then back at Kagome.

"Yes, Sesshomaru survival. This virus is deadly." Kagome said seriously as she stared up at him.

"My Lord I have no knowledge of this. Can we trust her?" the Healer asked curiously looking over to Sesshomaru.

"I believe the Miko is telling the truth." Sesshomaru said as he stared at Kagome almost threateningly. "If she dies in your care you shall wish this Sesshomaru had let you die when he found you." he growled out at her.

"I will do my best." Kagome said and bowed slightly then walked over to Rin. "Please keep fresh drinking water available and a cool bowl of water with cloths for her fever." Kagome said as she covered Rin with her blankets and sat down beside her to feel her forehead.

"You heard her!" Sesshomaru growled at the staff in the room.

"Yes, My Lord." a couple of the staff said as they disappeared to do Kagome's bidding. She smiled softly and told Rin to close her eyes and sleep.

"I expect you to report any changed in her condition to me." Sesshomaru said then turned to leave the room when Kagome's hand touched his arm he stopped. She nodded outside into the hallway and he left the room. He stopped and turned to stare down at her as she pulled the door to.

"Sesshomaru she is going to get a lot worse before she gets better." Kagome said then held her hand up when he started to say something. "There is nothing I can do about that. She will have aches, weakness sore throat, cough, runny nose and all of that can lead to Bronchitis or Pneumonia on top of the Flu she already has. My brother had this a couple of years ago it took him 2 weeks to get over. I just wanted you to understand this is no normal human cold this is serious, but I shall do my best to keep her comfortable as the virus runs its course and with any luck she won't develop any complications." she said as she looked up into his eyes and could see the sadness and conflict momentarily in there.

"You will keep her alive or else." Sesshomaru said then walked away. Kagome watched him go sadly now knowing how much this child seems to mean to him. She noticed the two servants returning with what she had asked for. She pushed the door back open and let them into Rin's room.

"I have another favor to ask of you before you go." Kagome said as the two put the water down on Rin's bed side table. They turned to her and looked at her questioningly. "Rin will need to eat but she's going to need nutritious food she can swallow easily like soup. Will you have that brought up here for meal times?"

"Of course, miss." one of the two men said as he bowed to her.

"Great. Now I will be sleeping in here with Rin can you bring in some extra blankets and maybe another smaller mattress?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Anything you wish miss." he said again and bowed.

"Thank you." Kagome said and bowed back then walked over to Rin's bed and sat down ringing out one of the rags in the bowl of water and putting it on her forehead.

~*~*~*~ Couple of Days Later ~*~*~*~

"What have you been doing?" Sesshomaru asked curiously as he stood at the end of Rin's bed and watched Kagome change out the rag on Rin's forehead. She had developed and awful dry hacking cough.

"What I said I would do." Kagome said slightly irritated, she was tired and didn't need this distraction at the end of the bed.

"You will answer me correctly human." Sesshomaru said as he glared at Kagome.

"You do realize I have a name right. Kagome, Ka-Go-Me. It's no hard you know. And I am keeping her fever in check, keeping her hydrated, and fed so that she keeps her strength up to fight this virus." Kagome said as she turned her head around to glare at Sesshomaru.

"I have warned you before not to speak to me in such a manner. You will show me respect." Sesshomaru said as he glared at the woman before him that dared to talk back to him in his own castle while staring him in the eyes.

"Respect is earned not given. I call you by your name, but you refuse to do that simple courtesy for me. How would you like it if I just referred to you as demon all the time?" Kagome asked irritated then lifted her hand up to the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes. She rotated her head back and forth then rubbed her neck. She opened her eyes then turned back around to Rin who had started to cough again. "It's alright Rin. Drink this?" she said and offered the young girl some water.

"You are a guest in my castle woman." Sesshomaru growled out at Kagome softly.

"Whatever." Kagome said as she sat the glass back down and raised her hand to her forehead she was getting a headache and felt too weak to continue arguing. ' _Damn am I getting the flu too...I hurt all over..._ ' she thought as she sighed. She had only left the young girl's side long enough to use the rest room a couple of times a day and bathe twice. She had even taken her meals in Rin's room after she had fed the child her soup.

"I will deal with you when Rin has recovered." Sesshomaru said irritably then left his ward's room. ' _Was it just the light in the room or did she seem paler than normal?_ ' he thought curiously as he walked down the hallway to go back to his study.

"Yeah you do that..." Kagome said and rolled her eyes as she heard the door shut.

The a few days later Rin's fever broke, and her coughing fits had almost stopped completely. Kagome sighed ' _Finally little one._ ' she thought and smiled softly. She stood up and left the room so that she could go tell Sesshomaru the good news.

Kagome knocked on Sesshomaru's study door and herd him call her in. She opened the door and walked over to his desk. "Lord Sesshomaru Rin's fever has finally broken, and she has stopped coughing almost completely. She is out of danger as long as she is kept hydrated and fed for the next couple of days." she said and smiled weakly.

Sesshomaru looked up at the young woman and could tell most of the color had drained from her face. Her lips were a pale white against her skin, and her eyes once a vibrant blue were now a dull faded blueish gray. "You are very pale looking woman." he said suspiciously as he looked up at her.

"I'm sure I am. I feel awful, not that you care." Kagome said then turned to leave his study only to stumble weakly over her own feet. She was caught by something, but she didn't care it was warm and she collapsed into it.

Sesshomaru was around the desk in a matter of seconds and caught Kagome before she hit the floor. "You are burning up." he said as he leaned down and place an arm under her legs and picked her up. ' _Why am I always carrying this woman for?_ ' he asked himself curiously as he walked out of his study. He felt her shiver and curl up against his chest into the warmth of his body and he sighed.

"Himeko follow me." Sesshomaru said as he caught one of his servants staring at him surprised.

"Yes, My Lord." Himeko said as she quickly followed Sesshomaru up the stairs and into Kagome's room.

"Apparently this _Flu_ is contagious to Humans. You are to stay with Kagome and see that her fever is kept down she is hydrated and fed. The same as she was doing for Rin understand?" Sesshomaru said as he laid Kagome down in her bed and covered her up smirking as she whimpered at the loss of his body heat. He liked the sound of her whimpering at the loss of his contact. ' _She's a human! If that stupid brother of mine would come take her back...but then Rin probably would have died... She's a human!_ ' he chided himself.

"Yes, My Lord. What of Rin?" Himeko asked curiously.

"I shall see to Rin as well as get you all the things that Kagome was using for her, so that you can take care of her." Sesshomaru said then departed the room.

A couple of minutes later two servants brought in a jug of water, a glass, then the bowl of water with rags in it for Himeko to take care of Kagome as she had done for Rin.

Kagome tossed and turned as she had a dream about golden orbs following her everywhere. No matter what she did or where she went they followed her. There was something comforting yet terrifying about the orbs, but she couldn't quite place why. Himeko replaced the warm towel with a new cool one and Kagome watched as the orbs slowly vanished. She stilled in her sleep as her breathing evened out.

The golden orbs returned from time to time when Himeko had neglected to change her cooling towel at regular intervals. When Kagome would start to get restless then Himeko knew it had been too long and changed the towel immediately.

Kagome began coughing the next day just as Rin had, a dry hacking cough as she sweated profusely. Himeko did her best to keep the young Miko hydrated and fed over the next few days.

Sesshomaru had made one of his regular stops in on Kagome's room now that Rin was up and playing again. "My Lord may I request someone take my place, so I may bathe?" Himeko asked curiously as she wrinkled her nose slightly.

"I shall stay, you may go bathe." Sesshomaru said surprising his young servant.

"My Lord?" Himeko asked curiously not sure if she had heard him correctly.

"Go." Sesshomaru said simply as he waved his hand at the door.

"Yes, My Lord." Himeko said as she got up and left the room shocked and curious.

Sesshomaru walked over and sat down beside Kagome's bed in the seat that Himeko had just vacated. Kagome started to cough which woke her up. Sesshomaru poured a glass of cool water then leaned over and lifted her head. "Here drink." he said softly as he put the glass to her lips and his amber eyes met hers and he could tell they were starting to get some of their color back. "Good." he said as he let her lay back down and sat the glass back on her bedside table.

"Sessh...Sesshomaru..." Kagome said confused as she stared up at him. His amber eyes were soft not the normal cold emotionless eyes.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru said as he just stared at her enjoying her confusion.

"Why?" Kagome asked barely audible the only reason he had heard her was because of his superb hearing, being a dog demon had its perks.

"You need to rest. Go back to sleep." Sesshomaru said and shocked Kagome when he smiled at her if only for a brief moment. The door opened and the old Sesshomaru was back cold and distant. "What?" he asked as he turned to see Jaken.

"My Lord apologies. But the Lord of the South is wanting to speak with you." Jaken said and bowed to Sesshomaru.

"Put him in my study I shall be there shortly I am busy." Sesshomaru said as he looked over at Jaken irritated.

"My Lord he said if you said you were busy that you were to join him immediately he would not wait." Jaken said then cowered as Sesshomaru stood up very abruptly.

"You tell that oversized wind bag this is my castle he shall wait for me or he shall leave he will make no demands of this Sesshomaru here!" Sesshomaru said angrily as he kicked Jaken out of the room and slammed the door.

"Go if you need to. I'll be fine don't make matters worse over me..." Kagome said weakly then started to cough again.

Sesshomaru took a deep breath then returned to Kagome's side and gave her some more water. "He shall wait I'm sure." he said as he sat the glass back down again. Kagome smiled softly at him then fell asleep again. ' _So worried about my problems when she can't even stay awake._ ' he thought as he watched the young woman sleep.

Jaken returned "My Lord... He said if you will not see him right now then this means war..." he said and gulped wondering how his lord would react.

"So be it. I will not bow down to that dog in my own home let alone my own lands. I am busy." Sesshomaru said never taking his eyes off the sleeping woman.

"But... My Lord... over this human..." Jaken said as he stared at his master shocked.

"Jaken I will be down when Himeko returns to care for her, no sooner. He did not send word that he was coming to speak with me so he shall wait until I am free to speak with him or he may leave his choice." Sesshomaru said as he looked over at the toad and Jaken bowed and back out of the room.

Himeko returned a few minutes later. "Thank you, My Lord." she said and bowed to Sesshomaru as he got up and left the room. He walked down the hall and down the stairs.

"So, you finally show up to talk when I called your bluff and start to leave." an older demon said as he stood by the main doors to his castle.

"I was not bluffing. I am now free to speak with you." Sesshomaru said calmly as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah and the threat of war didn't make you tuck that tail of yours between your legs and come running down here like the whimpering pup you still are." the black dog demon said cockily and smirked. His smirked vanished quickly at the speed in which Sesshomaru had crossed the room and had him up off his feet.

"I don't give a damn about your war Taka, and you forget old man this is my castle and my lands, I am Lord here! Keep a civil tongue in your mouth if you wish to keep it." Sesshomaru growled out as he held onto the front of this lord's top.

"You shall put me down now." the older man, the Southern Lord Taka growled out as he glared at down at Sesshomaru.

"You know I believe I do have that urge." Sesshomaru said and smirked as he glared at the old man then threw him through his front doors and into the courtyard.

"Such disrespect!" Taka said as he stood up and dusted himself off with his guards gathering around him protectively.

"I know I found you to be quite disrespectful." Sesshomaru said as he walked through the front doors and smirked then Taka's guards pulled their weapons to protect their lord from anymore tricks from Sesshomaru. "Not wise at all." he said as he glared at them, as all heard his own guards drawing their weapons willing to kill this group of interlopers to protect their own lord.

"You will pay for this Sesshomaru!" Taka said outraged then stormed off towards the castle gates with his guards following close behind him.


	5. Dreams

_**~*~*~*~ M rated chapter ~*~*~*~**_

InuYasha

War is Love

Chapter 5

Dreams

3/3/17

Kagome was sitting up in her bed braced against the head board as she ate when the door opened. Sesshomaru walked in and looked at her curiously as she smiled warmly over at him.

"You are feeling better?" Sesshomaru asked distantly as he glanced over at Himeko.

"If you are done miss I shall take that away for you." Himeko offered Kagome since she had set her silverware down.

"Sure thank you Himeko." Kagome said and smiled as she handed over the tray then watched as the young demon left.

"You make friends easily." Sesshomaru stated as he stood at the end of her bed staring at her.

"It helps knowing you won't kill them if they are nice to me, a lowly human." Kagome said as she looked back at him. His eyes drawing her's like a magnet again.

"You didn't answer my question." Sesshomaru stated plainly his face impassive as usual.

"Ah yes I am feeling better, thank you for asking." Kagome said politely hoping for a glimpse of his illusive smile. It had been so short the other day and she was so sick she wasn't quite sure she had really saw it, but it had visited her in her dreams more than once. "How did the meeting with the Southern Lord go?" she asked curiously the memory of his smile brought back his angry outburst at Jaken.

"I threw him from my castle." Sesshomaru said honestly then wondered ' _Why did I just tell her that?_ '

"You threw him from the castle?" Kagome said shocked then giggled. Her laughter wasn't like the laughter of his young ward who was loud, this was more musical to his sensitive ears.

"You laugh?" Sesshomaru asked curiously tilting his head slightly as he looked at her.

Kagome giggled again and smiled at him. ' _He looks so confused.'_ she thought as she watched his eyes. "Don't you think that was a little overboard?" she asked curiously.

"No." Sesshomaru said simply as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"So now has a declaration of war been made, I remember Jaken mentioning it." Kagome asked curiously as she wiped the smile off of her face and watched the young lord for his reaction not really expecting him to answer her.

"He threatened to make me pay for my disrespect." Sesshomaru said seriously as he walked over to her open window to look out at the forest beyond his castle walls. The breeze had started to turn slightly colder as the leaves started ever so lightly to change color.

"Oh...What do you plan to do?" Kagome asked curiously as she watched him sadly.

"Teach him the price for disrespecting me in my own lands and castle." Sesshomaru said bitterly as he glared out over the forest. "I am the youngest lord at the moment and he believes he is able to make me bow to him which will never happen." he said to himself not realizing he had spoken at all.

"You are the youngest huh. That makes sense you don't look much older than me." Kagome said as she smiled over at him when he turned around to her.

"Do not compare your lifespan to mine. I am over 200 years old woman." Sesshomaru said and smirked at her surprised look. Then thought ' _Why did I just tell her that?'_ he turned and walked out of her room without another glance back.

' _I must stay away from her. I tell her things that doesn't concern her._ ' Sesshomaru thought.

' _Her laughter is nice.'_

' _Laughter...she is human none of this concerns her.'_ Sesshomaru thought as he walked down the hall way away from this strange woman.

' _She smells nice too, Honeysuckle and Fresh Rain.'_

' _Smell...she does smell nice... for a human. Leave me be._ ' Sesshomaru argued with himself as he made his way down the stairs.

' _You liked to hear her whimper when you laid her down._ '

' _Stop it!_ ' Sesshomaru growled in his head as he entered his study and slammed the door. He walked over to his desk and put his elbow on the desk and rubbed his forehead. He could feel a headache coming on.

Sesshomaru stayed in his study for a couple of hours but he was unable to concentrate on anything as he kept going back to their pleasant conversation earlier. He had never had anyone be able to get information out of him that easily. He stood up and walked out of his study he found Jaken in the entrance hall having just came into the castle from the grounds. "I am going to my room, no one is to disturb me for any reason other than an emergency and someone had better be dying." he said then walked up the stairs and turned right instead of left once he got to the top.

' _I just need some rest. I haven't slept much recently.'_ Sesshomaru thought as he entered his room.

' _You've been worried.'_

' _Of course I have we are on the brink of war.'_ Sesshomaru chided himself as he got undressed.

' _About her, and the young Rin. You've been worried about Humans.'_

' _ugh... about the war nothing more._ ' Sesshomaru thought as he laid down.

' _Lie to yourself all you want but you can't to me. They are important to you.'_

' _They are Human. Humans are not worthy of this Sesshomaru._ ' he thought as he closed his eyes ignoring the small disobedient voice in his head.

In his dream all he could see was vibrant blue, deep amazing blue that he just wanted nothing more then to swim in. He felt a touch on his face tracing the striped along his cheek then down his jaw to let a finger draw across his lips. While another hand drew circles on his chest. The blue was so warming and loving he wasn't sure if he wanted to lay there anymore. The hand on his chest was slowly tracing down to his pants slowly and painfully for he wanted no needed more then the light finger touch.

He groaned and closed his eyes when the hand reached the top of his pants traced along the edge then started to make it's way back up to his chest. That smile was the center of his attention when he opened his eyes again. "You want me that bad do you?" a soft sweet voice said as she leaned down and kissed him her tongue asking for entrance across his bottom lip which he granted almost immediately.

Her smell was intoxicating honeysuckle and fresh rain... Sesshomaru grabbed the woman's arms and pushed her back to see it was Kagome and he sat up straight out of a dead sleep, his arousal most evident because of his dream. He groaned as he laid back down and stared up at the ceiling nothing to

do but wait now.

' _I will not have such feelings for a human! I hated my father for that.'_ he thought angrily at himself.

' _You are not your father this is different.'_

 _'No she is Human it isn't allowed.'_ he thought as he glared up at the ceiling still.

' _This situation is different. You would be taking her as a mate not as a concubine behind your mates back_.'

' _No!'_ he growled at himself to stop his self argument.

' _Your dream tells you the truth. You are attracted to this Miko.'_

' _No!'_ he thought as he got up unable to sleep. He walked over to the window and stared out over the forest evening wondering why his stupid brother hadn't found his wench yet. The cool autumn breeze felt wonderful against his heated skin.

' _What if she feels the same?'_

 _'I will not fall in love with a Human wench especially the wench of my half brothers!'_ he growled back wishing his subconscious would leave him be.

' _Her name is Kagome.'_

' _Wench.'_ he thought and kind of flinched at the furiosity he place on the word back at his subconscious. He watched as the sun began to set seeing all the birds taking to their nests for the night. He smelled honeysuckle and fresh rain and he looked down to see Kagome making her way to the hot spring and he smirked.

' _Join her._ '

' _No leave me alone!_ ' he thought as he turned away and returned to his bed alone. His dreams didn't return because he had a light uncomfortable sleep throughout the night.

Kagome returned to her room just after the sun set having bathed being as she was sick over the last week and hadn't had but two baths in the previous week and a half. She felt dirty and was sure the staff thought her smell was awful. She would start the day out fresh tomorrow with a visit to the library but for now it was time to rest so she laid down on the clean sheets the staff had changed out for her when she was bathing. _'I have to remember to thank them._ ' she thought as she covered up and smiled she still wasn't used to have people take care of everything for her.

Kagome rolled over and hugged the second pillow on her bed then sighed into it as she closed her eyes to go to sleep. She was on her back looking up at those gorgeous amber eyes so deep with emotion that only she could read or even see. A hand moved her bangs out of her eyes then traced down her jaw and she bit her lip leaning into the touch. The hand trailed down her neck and to her collar and she arched slightly when she felt kisses along her neck. Teeth nipping lightly at her as his hand tailed down between her breast.

"I... I've...I've never..." Kagome moaned out softly as she wanted his touch and arched to it greedily. He smirked at her as he leaned back up to kiss her lips nipping softly at her bottom lip. The hand slipped down to the hem of her shirt and pushed it up slightly so he could touch her soft smooth skin there. She moaned again wanting more as she looked up at those amber eyes.

He pulled back to look at her fully and she saw for the first time fully Sesshomaru leaning over her ready to take her fully. She sat bolt upright breathing hard as she looked around her room and shook her head. ' _What...I've never had a dream like that before... and why with him? He hates humans... but seems to love Rin..._ ' she thought as she laid back down and stared up at the ceiling confused while blushing a very bright red.

Sesshomaru avoided Kagome as much as possible course so did Kagome but they just couldn't help wanting to take their meals together three times a day over the next several days. "How old are you?" he asked curiously at dinner one night as he looked over at Kagome after Rin had went to bed.

"Excuse me?" Kagome asked confused by the need for him to know her age.

"You heard me. You once said I looked barely older than you. How old are you?" Sesshomaru explained then wondering why he had normally he would have just demanded an answer.

"Oh uhm 16." Kagome said and kind of blushed then turned back to her desert.

"Marrying age for most human females." Sesshomaru said then took a drink from his glass noticing how red her cheeks now were and he smirked.

"Uh yes I guess so for this time period." Kagome said as she looked away from Sesshomaru.

"Time period you act as there is another." Sesshomaru said as he raised his eye brows at her curiously wanting an explanation.

"Well there it. See I'm not from here I'm from 500 years in the future." Kagome said as she looked over at Sesshomaru wondering if he believed her but the look in his eyes told her he didn't.

"I am the reincarnation of the Priestess Kikyo who was killed by Naraku 50 years ago." Kagome explained farther. "I had the Shikon Jewel inside of me when a demon from the Feudal Era dragged me down though the well at my families shrine. It's called the Bone Eaters Well."

"And you believe this to be true?" Sesshomaru asked shocked by what she said but saw no signs of deception in her eyes.

"Yes it's true. I live in Tokyo Japan during the modern times. That's where all of those books came from the ones you thought were nonsense." Kagome said as she looked at him seriously.

"Tokyo. There is no such place." Sesshomaru said as he looked at Kagome.

"Tokyo takes the place of Edo after the Meji Era." Kagome explained softly. "I believe some of your demon wars were misinterpreted as human wars in my history books some of the dates match up to your history but the information is skewed."

"We would never allow that to happen." Sesshomaru said as he stood up to leave.

"You don't exist or Inuyasha at least never has sensed any demons in my time." Kagome said as she remained seated.

"How did Inuyasha get there?" Sesshomaru asked as he glared down at the young woman wondering just how close their relationship is.

"When he makes me mad, I want to see my family, or I have tests to take at school I return to my time. He usually comes to get me all pissed off and yelling." Kagome said as she glared at the table thinking about Inuyasha's brash nature.

"So anyone can pass through time?" Sesshomaru asked curiously as he raised an eyebrow at her when she spun around to face him shocked.

"So far it's only been me and Inuyasha who could go through the well." Kagome said as she stared up at his eyes.

"Maybe I shall try one day." Sesshomaru said and smirked as he turned and walked out of the dinning room leaving her speechless as she sat there.

"My Lord one of the villages along the boarder of the Southern Lands has been destroyed." a voice said right outside the door. Kagome got up and walked out of the room to stand behind Sesshomaru.

"A human village I presume." Sesshomaru said impassively.

"Yes My Lord." the servant said as he bowed slightly.

"Are you going?" Kagome asked softly as she stepped around him to see his face.

"Humans or not these are my lands and I will protect them." Sesshomaru said as he looked down at the young woman with eyes full of worry. ' _Is she worried about me? No the humans I'm sure._ '

"Can I go with you Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked curiously wondering if he would take her.

"No." Sesshomaru said and walked away.

"I want to help." Kagome said as she ran up beside Sesshomaru and place a hand on his arm. Her light touch brought memories he didn't need to the front of his mind and he pulled his arm from her abruptly.

"I will not tell you again." Sesshomaru said aggressively as he walked out of the castle then took to the skies with his youkai powers.

When Sesshomaru returned that night covered in blood he sighed as he walked up the stairs to his castle. He walked into the entrance way to smell Honeysuckle and Fresh Rain and he looked for the source and spotted her on the bottom step asleep against the rail.

"She waited there for you all day My Lord. Refused to go to bed until you returned. She had demanded her bow and arrows at one point to go after you on her own when we wouldn't give them to her she just sat there." Himeko said as she stepped out of the dinning room and walked over to Sesshomaru. He looked down at himself and wrinkled his nose.

"I'm going to bathe bring me a change in clothes." Sesshomaru said then turned and walked out of the castle to go to the hot spring.

When he returned properly cleaned and clothed he walked over to Kagome then picked her up to carry her up to her room. "You're back." she said as she blinked sleepily up at him then snuggled closer to his warmth as he started up the stairs.

"Yes. You should not wait up for me." Sesshomaru said as he topped the stairs.

"I wanted to make sure you were alright." Kagome said sleepily then dosed back off to sleep. Sesshomaru smiled at this young woman then opened her door and took her inside. He laid her down on her bed and covered her then a strong urge made him move her bangs out of her face he let his clawed finger trace across her brow and down her jaw. He stood up and walked away rather stubbornly then shut her door. He checked in on Rin to make sure she was sleeping then he left to go to his own room.

~*~*~*~ The Next Day ~*~*~*~

Sesshomaru hadn't really slept in his room as he had intended. He sat up all night writing a draft of a letter he was sending to the Lord of the Northern Lands Kuro. His father had always had good relations with the Northern Lands and even though he hadn't really kept them up lately he was wanting to see if he could get their support against the Southern Lands if the Eastern Lands joined in. He was confident to know the South wouldn't be to big of a problem but if it were two on one or even three against one he would be strapped for a chance at a victory.

Early morning before even the servants were to be up making breakfast, he made his way down to his study. He rewrote the letter on official papers and sealed them with his wax seal. By this point the castle was starting to come alive with servants going about their morning routines. He stood up with his letter and left his study in search of his carrier.


	6. Practice

InuYasha

War is Love

Chapter 6

Practice

3/4/17

"Are you Inuyasha second son of former Lord Inu No Taisho, half brother of Lord Sesshomaru?" a strange demon asked as he stepped out into the road in front of Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippou.

"Who's asking?" Inuyasha demanded as he pulled out Tessaiga

"I am Hotaru son of Lord Taka of the Southern lands. I repeat are you Inuyasha?" The young black dog demon asked starting to loose his patience but not his control.

"What's it to you who I am?" Inuyasha asked as he glared at this demon. It was never good when other lands crossed their boarders for any reason.

"I have a proposition for you." Hotaru said as he watched Inuyasha's friends curiously. A human woman, human monk, demon cat, and demon fox. ' _Not really worth any effort.'_ he thought as he looked back to Inuyasha.

"I'm listening." Inuyasha said as he watched this demon curiously.

"I hear you have no love for your brother and have even tried to kill him on more than one occasion. If that is true then we have the same goals." Hotaru said laying it on really thick.

"Why approach me now about this? What do you have to gain?" Inuyasha asked feeling extremely angry.

"We share a similar enemy and I want revenge. His lands wouldn't hurt either." Hotaru said as smiled evilly.

"You want to use me to kill my brother just so you can take his lands. Screw you buddy. I don't need you now get out of my way or die!" Inuyasha threatened as he glared at the demon.

Hotaru smirked as he seen the others get into a fighting stance. "Really there is no way you can win little Hanyou. You have two choices join us or we will keep you out of our way and take the Western lands and Sesshomaru's life anyway."

"Go to hell!" Inuyasha yelled and charged at the demon. The attack was short lived as Inuyasha fell to the ground unconscious and so did his friends.

Hotaru smirked again as he brought his demons out of hiding down wind. "Tie them up and lets go."

~*~*~*~ Western Lands ~*~*~*~

It had been a month since Sesshomaru had thrown Taka bodily from his castle and now small skirmishes were happening almost daily. Every time Sesshomaru would leave he would return to see Kagome asleep on the bottom stair. He smiled softly as he went again to take a bath to get the blood off of him before he carried the young woman up to her room. ' _Which one drives me more crazy her or Taka?_ ' he thought as he laid her down on her bed gently then covering her up. He shook his head and left her room. He checked in on Rin he was so busy now these small checks seems to be the only time he saw his young energetic ward.

"Jaken bring Himeko to my study." Sesshomaru said once he closed Rin's door then turned and walked back down stairs and over to his study. A few minutes later his door opened and he saw Himeko dressed in her armor and her sword on her side.

"My Lord?" Himeko asked as she kneeled in front of him.

"I take it you are on guard duty tonight. I have a task for you starting in the morning." Sesshomaru said as he watched his servant. Other than Jaken he trusted Himeko the most not to screw up.

"Anything you wish My Lord." Himeko said as she looked up at Sesshomaru curiously.

"I want you to teach the human, Kagome, to use a sword. I saw Eastern demons in the mix tonight I can only assume that they have joined forces. I want her to be able to defend herself and Rin if necessary." Sesshomaru said shocking his servant.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at his silent servant which dragged her out of her silence. "Yes My Lord, what of her Miko powers would you like her training with those as well?" Himeko asked getting her barrings again.

Sesshomaru thought for a moment. "Yes. Have her train in the morning and evening. Until I say otherwise." he said then turned and walked behind his desk and sat down.

"Yes My Lord as you command." Himeko said and lowered her head again then stood up to leave.

"Do not fail." Sesshomaru said as he glanced up at Himeko with his cold eyes. She bowed to him then left the room to return to her guard position for the rest of the night.

~*~*~*~ The Next Morning ~*~*~*~

"Up Miss, you have work to do." Himeko smirked as she tossed Kagome's bow and arrows down on the bed.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked sleepily looking out the window to see the sun was just barely starting to raise.

"You have work to do now get up." Himeko said as she yanked the covers back. Kagome shivered in the cool autumn air.

"You're crazy..." Kagome said as she looked at Himeko like she was a lunatic.

"Lord Sesshomaru wants you trained so get up or I will drag you up and out onto the practice field in that." Himeko said as she nodded to the clothes she was wearing. "These are better for training. Get changed." she said as she tossed some more feminine battle wear.

"Trained..." Kagome said shocked as she stared after Himeko seriously wanting to shoot her with an arrow. She got up and got dressed she put on a kobakama (short trousers) that for her went to her ankles being a woman and naturally smaller than a man, shitagi (almost like a kimono top), and an obi so that she could put a weapon on her waist. This new outfit from Sesshomaru was a dark forest green with white dog ready to pounce on the right shoulder and again on the back. She picked up her arrows and placed them over her shoulder then picked up her bow then walked out of her room.

"I was about to come back in there." Himeko said as she stood outside the door leaned against the wall.

"What is this all about Himeko?" Kagome asked suspiciously.

"Lord Sesshomaru wishes you to be trained in case the need arises for you to protect yourself or to protect young Rin." Himeko said then started down the hall. They walked down the hall then down the stairs and crossed the entrance area to leave the castle. They turned right going around the castle towards the Western side to what Kagome could make out was an open field area surrounded with a small wall.

"This is the practice area. Rin is not allowed here Lord Sesshomaru had the wall built to keep the young girl out of harms way. Guards and staff trains here. For now it will be empty when you use the field. During the morning you will train on your Miko powers, we would rather not have any accidents. But eventually there will be others using this field with you." Himeko said and smiled at the confused look on Kagome's face. "My Lord wishes you in the evenings to train with a sword."

"A sword... I don't have a sword or any skills with one..." Kagome said wide eyed looking over at Himeko.

"That is why I am assigned to train you. Now lets get started, there is nothing I can do to help with your Miko training but I shall be here for technique or any questions you may have with the bow itself. Let me see what you do already without any of your Miko powers first, one arrow into each target please." Himeko said and motioned to the 10 targets down at the far end of the field in varying distances.

Kagome sighed as she turned to face the targets she aimed and hit the first closest target high and to the right of the center. She looked then aimed for the second target a little farther away she was high and left of the target's center. She tilted her head sideways then shrugged she had hit and with her Miko powers it would do a lot of damage. She aimed at the rest of the targets never hitting any of them in the center all of her shots were wide to the left or right but the farther away the target was the lower she hit.

"Are you aiming for center or just the target?" Himeko asked curiously as they walked down the field to inspect the targets and retrieve her arrows.

"Well I started out aiming for center but when I corrected after the first shot and I still missed I decided my Miko powers would have done a lot of damage and that was good enough." Kagome said and shrugged.

"Kagome hold this arrow and charge it with your powers please." Himeko said after she pulled the first arrow out and turned to Kagome.

"Ok why?" Kagome said confused but did as she was told and the arrow started to glow a soft pink color. She gasped when Himeko grabbed the arrow and gritted her teeth slightly, Kagome released the arrow and stepped back. "What did you do that for?" she demanded wide eyed.

Himeko smirked then dropped the arrow to see nothing more then a small burn mark on her hand. "Your Miko powers barely did me any harm. What good would they do against a demon Lord out to separate you from your head? Lesser demons I could see being totally destroyed or at least killed but a lord, not a chance." she said curiously.

"I've never had any problems." Kagome huffed as she crossed her arms and looked away from Himeko.

"You have never faced a demon lord out to kill you or with out protection of some one have you?" Himeko asked curiously as she stepped away to gather the rest of the arrows.

"No anytime Sesshomaru attacked I had Inuyasha..." Kagome faltered as she looked at Himeko surprised by her own revelation.

"My point exactly. Yes your Miko powers can do amazing damage and could even kill a demon lord if you take this training seriously. But I must warn you should you use these techniques I am about to teach you against My Lord, I will kill you!" Himeko said seriously making sure Kagome understood she was not to attack Sesshomaru.

"Why would I want to kill Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked surprising herself then she thought about it and she would protect him with her own life she realized.

"I just want you to know the facts before I continue. Do you still wish my training?" Himeko asked as she stopped in front of Kagome and handed her all her arrows back.

"Yes please." Kagome said seriously and bowed to Himeko who smiled at the young human.

"Very well. Here is my first bit of advice: Hunters practice until they get it right, but you need to practice until you never get it wrong. You must aim for center every time without thinking it, you need it to be muscle memory. Your goal should be to never aim at a target twice during a session to hit it. Switch targets differently every time don't shoot in the same pattern during practice. That isn't how a battle will be you will need to select your target, aim, fire in a matter of a heart beat because in two you or who ever you are protecting could be dead." Himeko said and finished as they made it back to the start position.

"That sound extremely hard." Kagome said as she looked at Himeko with huge doubt in her eyes.

"It is. That's what the practice is for. You will be working on your aim and switching targets today. Speed will come with time. Do not worry about speed today. The better you get the faster you will get." Himeko said and smiled reassuringly to Kagome who nodded then turned to face her targets again.

Kagome aimed at her targets farther from her first this time she was determined to hit the center ever time now. Her shots were still high her low and wide but she was inching closer to the center each time she shot off a round.

"Let's try something before we finish this morning session and go find you a suitable Kitana. I will say a number and you hit that target. The closest to us is 1 and the farthest is 10 I will say the numbers at random and you must hit that target." Kagome nodded she counted the targets and memorized which one would correspond to the numbers.

"4, 1, 9, 2, 6, 10, 3, 8, 5, 7. Great you hit all the targets." Himeko said as she looked at the young miko proud.

"But I'm way off to the side on some of them..." Kagome said as she looked at the targets in disgust.

"Yes you are off on some of them but you didn't have to shoot twice to hit any of them. We shall continue this every morning. Now to collect your arrows and we can go get you a sword." Himeko said as she walked back down the field to help collect the arrows again. They had been at it for hours and she was sure that breakfast would be served shortly.

"Thank you for this." Kagome said as she bowed to this wonderful Inu Demon she called a friend.

"You are welcome. We need to hurry I smell breakfast." Himeko said as she ushered Kagome over to the armory in the castle.

"How's your hand?" Kagome asked curiously as she looked over at Himeko worried.

"Fine it shall heal in no time, don't you worry." Himeko said and flashed Kagome a beautiful smile then pointed to the swords ready for use.

Kagome picked up a couple but they were really heavy so she placed them right back down. She walked along the rack until she saw one that was plain nothing spectacular just a leather wrapped hilt, a cross piece and the blade. Nothing fancy, no jewels or any of the nonsense most royalty put on their weapons and she picked it up. It felt amazing in her hand, not to heavy, not to light, perfect length. She looked back at Himeko with the question in her eyes as she held it out in front of her.

"If that's the one you like." Himeko said and nodded over the it's corresponding sheath. Kagome smiled then grabbed the sheath, put her sword away, then put the sheath on her side to see how that felt. She was surprised at how natural it felt as she let go of the sword relaxed then grabbed it again.

"Lord Sesshomaru bids you to join him for breakfast." Jaken said as he looked at the young Miko impressed by the way she carried herself with the sword. ' _Better wait and see if she's any good though_.' he thought then turned and walked away.

They walked back into the castle and over to the dinning hall. Kagome walked in and looked at Sesshomaru and smiled brightly at him. "I was going to ask Himeko to take these up to my room unless you wish to see them Lord Sesshomaru." she said looking at him curiously.

He nodded then stood up, she waked over and pulled her sword sheath and all out and handed it over to him for his inspection. "And this suites you?" he asked after a few moments of inspecting the blade and hilt.

"Well I haven't got to use it yet, that is this afternoon. But it feels amazing like an extension of myself... that must sound silly." Kagome said excitedly then blushed

"Not at all that is what a weapon is supposed to feel like." Sesshomaru said as he re-sheathed her sword and handed it over to Himeko who was already holding Kagome's bow and arrows across her back. She bowed then left the room.

"Thank you for this." Kagome said genuinely grateful for the training.

"You are welcome. Sit and eat." Sesshomaru said surprising her as he retook his seat.

"Can Rin play with Kagome today Sesshomaru-Sama?" Rin asked curiously as she looked up at the tall demon lord who looked back at her.

"She must train this afternoon but between now and then the time is for her to do as she pleases Rin." Sesshomaru said then continued eating.

"Can Kagome play with Rin today?" Rin asked looking over at the teen curiously who smiled sweetly at the child.

"Yes Rin." Kagome said and smiled again she just couldn't seem to bring herself to say no to this sweet child.

After breakfast Rin and Kagome played for a couple of hours playing several games such as tag, hide and seek, and catch the butterflies. Then they did some flower picking Rin picked the flowers and Kagome held them for the small girl. They returned into the castle to give Sesshomaru his flowers.

Kagome smiled at how well Sesshomaru treated this small Human child. No he never lavished on the girl but the small gestures he did for her spoke volumes to Kagome. "I believe it is time for your sword lesson." he spoke to Kagome bringing her out of her thoughts of him and the child. She looked at him confused and he nodded over to Himeko who was carrying her sword.

"Oh... right..." Kagome said and blushed again. She turned and followed Himeko back to the practice field.

"Do not worry we will not be sparing any time soon. Today I shall be showing you the stances and how to flow from one to the next. You will catch a rhythm of your own at some point and will be able to go from one stance to almost any at your own discretion as the time calls for it." Himeko said as she faced Kagome and pulled out her sword to hold it in front of her with both hands point up. Kagome nodded and drew her own sword.

Himeko would move and Kagome would mirror her. "You are too rigid Kagome, relax. You can not let your body move naturally and automatically if it is so tense." Himeko said and waited to let Kagome relax. They continued going through the very basic forms till dusk when dinner was being served.

"My shoulders and arms ache." Kagome said and laughed as the two women returned to the castle.

"It will ease with time and lots of practice." Himeko said and smiled as she heard Kagome groan slightly. She took Kagome's sword so that the girl could eat dinner with Sesshomaru and Rin per normal.

Kagome entered the dinning hall to see only Rin and two servants. "Rin where is Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked curiously as she sat down across from the girl.

"Rin doesn't know. Sesshomaru-Sama left a while ago he wouldn't take Rin with him." Rin said sadly as she stared at her plate. Kagome had an idea where he had gone, not really where but what had happened. She looked up at one of the servants.

"The South Miss." the servant said cryptically. There were standing orders never to mention the war in front of young Rin. Kagome nodded at the server then turned her attention back to Rin.

"I'm sure Lord Sesshomaru misses you Rin, but he had business that needed him to be fast is all." Kagome said and smiled at the child.

"Kagome believes Sesshomaru-Sama misses Rin?" Rin asked excited as she practically bounced in her chair.

"Yes Rin, now eat dear." Kagome said kind of mother like as she pointed to Rin's plate then started to eat off of her own plate. They both ate quietly Rin eventually yawned and Kagome giggled a little. "Bed Rin." She said and motioned the girl to go on up to bed.


	7. Nightmare

InuYasha

War is Love

Chapter 7

The Nightmare

3/4/17

Sesshomaru growled in disgust as he looked around at all of the dead bodies. The smell was horrible and making him sick to his stomach. He shook the blood off of his hand then started to walk away.

"The great Sesshomaru of the West." a voice spoke to him and he spun back around.

"Nice smell to cover an approach don't you think?" Hotaru said as he smiled over at Sesshomaru who was now looking around to make sure no one else had approached.

"Not really, but effective." Sesshomaru said as he turned his attention back to the son of Taka Lord of the Southern Lands.

"You really should watch who you disrespect Sesshomaru." Hotaru said as he glared openly at Sesshomaru who just stared at him impassively but was seething inside.

"Your father is an idiot. You should give him your speech instead of wasting my time." Sesshomaru said smoothly checking again to make sure one one else was approaching.

"My father is a genius." Hotaru said angrily.

"We seem to differ on the definition of genius." Sesshomaru said simply. Oh but how he wanted to rip this pup to shreds.

"I have something of yours, something I'm sure you will want back." Hotaru said and smirked at Sesshomaru.

"You have nothing of this Sesshomaru's." Sesshomaru said as he watched the young dog demon from the south.

"Oh but I do. It's to bad my attempted to kill that little Human Girl was foiled... have yourself a Miko do you now. That's impressive for you. How could you have found a human woman to take you, more or less a Miko. Like father like son, prefer the humans do you?" Hotaru said and smirked again at the momentary anger that flashed in Sesshomaru's eyes.

"What is it that you claim to have pup?" Sesshomaru asked irritated on on the verge of just ripping this pups head off just so he could throw it at Taka then kill him too.

"Awe now what fun would that be. You have to wait to find out." Hotaru said and took off only to be joined by thirty troops from down wind. He smiled as he watched the Lord of the West leave them to themselves to return to his castle. ' _I must get a hold of the child or woman._ ' he thought viciously.

' _Rin and Kagome...'_ Sesshomaru thought as he took off towards his own castle. He entered the castle tonight not caring how he looked. He saw Kagome asleep on the step as usual. He went over to her and shook her awake. "Where is Rin?" he asked as he shook Kagome more aggressive than he had intended.

"What are you doing Sesshomaru, stop... huh? Rin... She's in her room asleep, has been for hours. Why? What's going on?" Kagome asked seeing the momentary panic in his eyes as he started up the stairs taking them several at a time. She got up and ran after him she could see blood on his clothes but couldn't tell if it was his or not. "Sesshomaru..." Kagome said as he ducked into Rin's room only to find her fast asleep, sleeping peacefully.

Sesshomaru walked over to Rin's open window closing it and locking it as Kagome came in unable to keep up with his speed. "What's wrong?" She whispered as she went over to him and looked up into his eyes touching his arm softly.

Sesshomaru nodded back to the hall way then turned and walked away. He shut Rins door and walked over by Kagome's room. "I met up with Horatu tonight, the son of Taka Lord of the Southern Lands. He mentioned he had something of mine. Something precious that I would want back. Then he went on about his foiled attack on Rin by my Miko. I had to check to make sure she was safe." he said once she stopped in front of him.

' _Precious to him. He came as fast as he could to check on Rin to make sure she was safe._ ' Kagome thought sadly wondering if he would have done that for her. "Oh I see." she said softly glancing back at Rin's door not wanting him to see the hurt in her eyes, yet she was proud of him for stating that Rin was precious to him.

"I came in and saw Kagome sleeping like normal so it had to be Rin. But it wasn't what else could it be? Could he have been bluffing?" Sesshomaru asked himself as he thought curiously walking away to go bathe.

' _Saw I was asleep like normal so it had to be Rin...Wait did he just use my name...'_ Kagome thought as she watched him walk away again noticing the blood on him again. "Sesshomaru..." she said before she could stop her self he had already made it to the stairs so he could go bathe. He looked back at her questioningly. "Uhm... are you hurt?" ask asked curiously pointing to the blood on him.

"Nothing of any consequence." Sesshomaru said then turned and walked down the stairs. She went into her room and closed the door quietly then dressed for bed making sure to close her window and lock it.

Sesshomaru sighed in the hot spring letting his aches melt away. ' _These are not skirmishes anymore, they are battles now...I wonder if I should try to find Inuyasha he could be of some help..._ ' he thought then shook his head at the ridiculous prospect of his brother being willing to help him. ' _Why hasn't the Kuro answered? Surely he wouldn't join the other two...what if he has... should I make Kagome go to her own time and take Rin with her to keep them safe?_ '

' _Trying to keep her safe, training her, knowing she could turn on you..._ '

' _Not now...can't I even think in peace while I bathe...'_ Sesshomaru thought and sighed.

' _Touchy... did Hotaru strike a nerve?'_

' _Of course not. Not leave me be so I can think straight.'_ Sesshomaru growled at himself as he got up and toweled dried off so he could dress.

' _You were excited to see her there sleeping._ '

Sesshomaru ignored his subconscious so he could dress then he went back to the castle. "SESSHOMARU!" he heard then took off up the stairs again. ' _Kagome!_ '

Kagome tossed and turned in her sleep anxiously as she watched her dream play out.

A full out battle from one of the samurai movies her brother had insisted on watching since she had been able to go back and forth from the Feudal Era was playing out before her eyes. She was using her own sword to parry and block then to kill the person in front of her. She had young Rin attached to her leg crying. She looked up to find another foe when she locked eyes with Sesshomaru mere feet away. He coughed up blood as a sword was shoved through his heart. He fell to his knees sadly just staring at her, he smiled good bye then the swordsman pulled his sword out and took off Sesshomaru's head.

Kagome screamed out his name and fell out of bed panting horribly holding her face as she cried leaning over her curled up legs rocking back and forth.

The door banged open and Sesshomaru looked around confused he saw Kagome in her night gown which at this point wasn't covering much other than her mid torso. Her door had been shut and her window was shut so what had happened for her to scream for him. He walked over and kneeled down checking the room one more time. "What happened?"

Kagome looked up and saw him and her cries began anew. "Sess...Sesshomaru..." she wailed as she latched onto him holding his shirt with her fists at his chest and crying into him.

Sesshomaru was so shocked he had no idea what to do. He just looked around again and saw Himeko standing in the doorway with her sword out ready to fight. ' _Apparently Kagome's scream woke the whole castle._ ' he thought then motioned to her to close the door and check on Rin. He sat down on the floor beside the crying girl and put his arm around her to comfort her so he could get information out of her once she calmed down.

After several minutes Kagome calmed down and pulled back from Sesshomaru surprised. "Sesshomaru... I'm sorry..." she said embarrassed as she dried her face which was now red and puffy.

' _I never want to see her do that again...'_ Sesshomaru thought as his heart ached. "What happened?" He asked softly.

"It... it was... a nightmare..." Kagome said vaguely as she looked away from him humiliated.

"What happened." Sesshomaru asked softly again as he put his finger under her chin and made her look back up at him.

"Uhm...well... it was an old samurai movie but we were in it... Me, you, and Rin. I was protecting her during a battle our eyes met over the field and I watched helplessly as you were killed... stabbed through the back and your heart then beheaded..." Kagome said as the tears welled up in her eyes again, but finding comfort in his warm, soft, amber eyes.

' _All of that was because I died in a dream..._ ' Sesshomaru thought as he pulled her closer to him to hold, the thought strangely made him happy. "I am obviously fine. Lets get you back to bed." he told her softly.

"No! Couldn't we just sit like this a while longer?" Kagome asked pleadingly as she looked up into his eyes while clinging on to his shirt.

"Not long." Sesshomaru said softly as he leaned back against the bed she rearranged to where she was leaning over curled up against his shoulder with one hand holding his shirt over his chest. It wasn't long before they were both asleep sitting on the floor together.

~*~*~*~ Later that Morning ~*~*~*~

Himeko opened Kagome's door to wake her for her morning practice to see that Sesshomaru was still there asleep sitting on the floor with Kagome. She smiled then closed the door back silently and walked away. She informed the rest of the staff to leave Kagome and Sesshomaru's rooms alone and for some one to keep Rin occupied, just in case he wanted secrecy for staying in her room all night.

Several hours later when the sun was completely up above the forest Kagome started to stir she groaned slightly at the light which was assaulting her eyes. Then she realized what she was laying on was so warm, and breathing and snoring every so lightly. Her eyes flew open to see she was sitting on the floor staring at a leg propped up in front of her that wasn't her own. She looked up to see Sesshomaru's face and blushed ' _He stayed all night... I figured he would have picked me up and put me in bed when I fell asleep... actually I was surprised he had agreed to stay in the first place.'_ she thought and felt the need to trace the stripes on his face.

Kagome leaned up to look at him better and his eyes opened blinking a couple of times to adjust to the light already filling the room. "You stayed. Good morning and thank you." she said softly and leaned up and kissed his cheek. She didn't know what drove her to do that but she was happy she did when she saw all of the emotions cross his eyes.

"Morning?" Sesshomaru questioned as he looked over to her window and confirmed it was mid morning already, that had been the best night of sleep he had had in months. No seductive dreams, no worries, just peaceful sleep. Momentary panic crossed his face as he turned back around to Kagome. ' _Mid morning...my servants...her room all night..._ ' he thought then wrestled his emotions back under control.

"Don't worry I won't say anything." Kagome said and giggled as she got up pulling her night gown back into proper place. Which he just couldn't help but notice was not doing a very good job at concealing her figure or her perfect legs from him.

"I have work to do." Sesshomaru said coldly as he stood up and left her room as quietly and as quickly as he could. Causing Kagome to giggle again.

Kagome dressed grabbed her sword and put it in it's place at her waist. Grabbed her arrows and slid them over her head so that they laid across her back. She picked up her bow and headed out of her room down to the entrance so she could hopefully find Himeko out on the grounds. She went over to the practice field and spotted the Inu demon she was looking for. Himeko gave her a knowing smile as she just stared at Kagome as she walked across the courtyard.

"So how was your morning?" Himeko asked smiling when Kagome got over to her.

"Fine and yours?" Kagome said ignoring the suggestive tone of her question.

"So... what happened last night you screamed." Himeko asked getting serious she knew Sesshomaru hadn't done anything she had seen him burst into Kagome's room as she was running down the hall.

"It was an awful nightmare. Nothing more. What are we working on today?" Kagome asked trying to avoid this line of questioning. She had told Sesshomaru she wouldn't say anything to any one about him staying with her.

Himeko saw it for what it was a way to not discuss last night and Sesshomaru staying with her. She smiled softly and they got to training with her bow. They trained until lunchtime in which they returned to the castle. Kagome let Himeko carry her stuff back up to her room while she went to go into the dinning hall. Her smile disappeared when she saw Sesshomaru wasn't present. She looked over at the servant questioning look on her face.

"Lord Sesshomaru is busy in his study miss." he said and she nodded to him.

"Kagome can Rin pick flowers for Sesshomaru-Sama again with you today." Rin asked when she saw Kagome walk over to the table and sit down.

"Sure Rin." Kagome said and smiled over at the young girl. ' _Maybe I will get a set of flowers for my own room._ ' she thought as she ate.

Once they had finished their lunch Kagome and Rin went out into the gorgeous garden. Kagome sat in the garden making a flower wreath that she could put on Rin's head once she was done picking flowers for Sesshomaru's study.

"My Lord is there anything I can do for you?" Himeko asked as she entered his study looking back to make sure no one was around the door.

"No I am rather busy." Sesshomaru said coldly as he refused to look up at his servant.

"My Lord, may I speak?" Himeko asked curiously.

"What do you want Himeko?" Sesshomaru said as he finally looked up at her.

"I just wanted to let you know My Lord I had informed the staff I had orders to not disturb you in your room or Kagome in her room this morning after the battle last night and the incident early this morning you didn't want to be disturbed and neither did Kagome." Himeko said as she looked at him wondering if he understood what she was saying.

"Then you..." Sesshomaru said looking at her very emotionless.

"I am the only one to know My Lord." Himeko said as she bowed down in front of him.

"And you shall keep that to yourself." Sesshomaru said as he stood up and looked out the study window at the practice field.

"As intended My Lord." Himeko said and smiled knowing he felt some relief.

"How does the training go?" Sesshomaru asked curiously.

"Really well My Lord. She is improving dramatically using her bow and arrows. Her sword skill are minimum though at the moment. I have taught her the basics only so far." Himeko said as she watched her lord then Rin ran in changing the subject to flowers.

"Sesshomaru-Sama, Rin picked you some flowers." Rin said excitedly as she ran over to the tall demon lord. Himeko excused herself and smiled as she passed Kagome in the hall out side the door. Kagome hesitated then walked into the study.

"What's this Rin?" Sesshomaru asked as he took the flowers from Rin then touched the flowers on her head. He smell honeysuckle and fresh rain assaulted his nose and he looked up to see Kagome standing just inside he door.

"Kagome made it for Rin, isn't it beautiful?" Rin said excitedly as she bounced around the room excitedly in a child like dance.

"Yes Rin." Sesshomaru said softly as he continued to stare at Kagome who he noticed had a slight pink tint to her cheeks and he smirked.

Over the next few weeks Sesshomaru would watch Kagome's training silently from his study window unwilling to show to much interest around his staff but they could sense a slight shift in their lord but could only speculate that it had to do with either the war or the young human woman still living among them.

Kagome was not missing center with her arrows any more and she was quick too. Switching targets breath in, pull back, settle aim, and fire in the blink of an eye then she was onto the next target. Himeko had stopped calling out the targets she just stood there and watched as Kagome changed her own rhythm between the targets on her own never repeating the same scenario twice during a practice session.

Himeko was also impressed with her sword skills they had moved on to sparing with wooden swords and every day Kagome was improving not falling for the same trick twice. She was a natural she had nearly beaten Himeko a couple of times when she swiped the feet out from under Kagome the first time she had nearly beaten her.

"Your cheating." Kagome fumed on the ground looking up to have Himeko's wooden blade pointing down at her neck.

"What's your human saying... All is fair in love and war. Well this is war you fight to the death you do what ever it takes to win cause that is what your opponent will do." Himeko said as she pulled back her wooden sword and helped Kagome back up. "Tomorrow we will forgo your bow training and we will discover what you can do with your Miko powers." she said as she walked over to put their practice swords away.

"I've been practicing that in the down time between our normal practice sessions that is when Rin is kept occupied." Kagome said and laughed slightly. "I would like to learn if I can sense people not just jewel shards. I know I will never be as good as you guy's are but I would like to know if someone is around hiding in the bush as it were." she said and smiled over at her shocked friend.

"Lets try that now sit down and close your eyes." Himeko said as she sat down on the practice field and Kagome joined her on the ground sitting opposite her and facing her. "Now empty your mind, if you can do this you must keep your mind calm and clear. Eventually you won't have to concentrate as hard...now dig into your power reserve a very small amount and let it seep through you... good let it expand around you... control it remember very small amount of your power not enough to purify anything... good keep it at that level and slowly expand your radius and tell me what you feel." she said curiously as she felt a tingling sensation over her skin when Kagome's power went over her.

"You...Rin is behind me going into the castle...Sesshomaru is in his study... Jaken is over by the main gate... this is amazing." Kagome said getting excited.

"Kagome your power level, keep it low, you must always keep control." Himeko had winced slightly when Kagome had got excited and pored more power into her search area.

"Sorry..." Kagome said softly as she brought her energy back to her then sighed. "That was amazing! Thank you so much!" she said excitedly as she leaped over and hugged Himeko, who laughed as she was knocked over by the unexpected lunge from Kagome.


	8. Hostage

InuYasha

War is Love

Chapter 8

Hostage

3/5/17

Winter was upon the land as the first snowflakes fell from the sky. Eye's were watching the castle of the Western Lord Sesshomaru eagerly waiting for a chance to strike. He would know it when he saw it he had arranged a diversion to lure the Lord away and it seemed to be about time a messenger had just arrived at the gate and was sent into the castle.

He watched as Sesshomaru left his castle in the protection of his guards and went to join the battle now raging. He sat back to watch and wait he knew his moment would arrive. The battle in itself was a distraction yes but it was a major offensive but one never put all of their chickens in the same coup.

He had chosen his spot wisely the hot spring area was just on the other side of the castle wall. He had watched and he knew that his spoils of war bathed daily so all he had to do was wait.

It was almost dusk when he saw his objective leave the castle and walk over to the hot spring. He let her bathe cause it was a long way back and he didn't want to smell her human stench as badly. She spent a long time he though in the hot spring he was getting impatient so close to his target the need to get this mission accomplished was almost unbearable.

Finally she stood up out of the water and began to dry off. She dressed in a light pink kimono with black stems, leaves, and flowers all over it a bright pink obi around her waist and walked out of the hot springs building back towards the castle. Now was the time to move he was over the wall silently and up behind her before she knew anything was wrong, he couldn't help the triumphant growl that left him as he reached back to knock her out.

Kagome turned to see what the noise was and was surprised to see a demon she had never seen before standing taller than her with long black hair and maroon eyes. He smirked at her "Too late." he said victoriously as he swung to hit her. She screamed and tried to cover herself protectively causing her to drop everything she was carrying, then nothing she was out cold on the ground.

He threw a dagger down into the ground beside her with a note tied to it he glanced at the guards running towards him and he smirked again picking Kagome up like a sack of potatoes and he was gone the way he came over the wall and into the forest.

Himeko gave chase but was stooped several hundred feet from the castle by his guards twenty in all. "KAGOME! Damn you all!" she yelled at her attackers. She killed two and sustained several injuries when several of the castle guards joined her and her attackers melted away into the forest slowly buying their prince as much time to get away as possible.

Himeko and the guards returned to the castle knowing they would never catch up to Hotaru so they wanted to send a larger party after her and a messenger to their lord, plus they had to return their wounded to the castle. Once back at the castle the Healer had seen to her injuries immediately, none of them were a near death injury but they were sevier enough that it would take several days to heal so he had to bandage them.

Sesshomaru was tired as he landed in the courtyard, the battle had been the worst one yet. ' _What the hell is wrong with the other Lords. These are my lands I won't give them up... and Kuro staying neutral whimpering old fool_.' he thought angrily as he started across the courtyard to the front doors. He noticed Himeko standing at the foot of the stairs all bandaged up.

"My Lord. Did out messenger never reach you?" Himeko asked worriedly as she just stared at him. She had hoped he had just went straight to the Southern palace and collected Kagome which was proven to be a false hope.

"No messenger came for me." Sesshomaru said as she glared at Himeko. She had something to tell him and he knew he wasn't going to like it.

"My Lord, forgive me I have fail you twice now... once trying to save Kagome... and once trying to get word to you." Himeko said as she kneeled down in front of him willing to accept any punishment even her own death if he chose it.

"Saving Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked as he stared through the open doors to see the stairs were empty where Kagome normally slept if he had left for battle. "What happened!" he growled angrily as he advanced on his bowed servant.

"Hotaru took her My Lord. Around dusk. We gave chase but twenty of his guards blocked out way and there was only five of us. We killed four total then they melted away into the forest 3 of us were injured and unable to continue the chase. We returned to the castle and sent out a 30 demon team to retrieve Kagome and a messenger to you My Lord. Neither have returned. Rin is now supervised at all times by armed guard. Hotaru left this for you." she said as she bowed down disgusted with herself after giving him the note that was attached to the dagger. "My life is yours My Lord I have failed you."

Sesshomaru read the note quietly seething in fury at the note. "Lord of the West apparently what I had wasn't important enough to get your attention. Lets see if I have now. If you want her back surrender immediately and unconditionally."

"You have failed me but your life I do not require. Get up Himeko we have work to do." Sesshomaru said as he looked at the sky, it was already well after midnight. His blood boiled he was angry so very angry, he had never in his life remembered being this angry. "You will get a party together and we shall leave at first light for the Southern Palace." he said glancing back down at Himeko who was just starting to stand up.

"Yes My Lord." Himeko said and bowed slightly to him then left him to do his bidding.

Sesshomaru decided to do a quick bath and change. He returned to the castle quickly and stopped in the entrance way and stared at the stairs for a moment. Then he walked with a strong purpose towards his study. He wrote a new letter to the Lord of the North demanding some kind of action the South and East had attacked his castle while keeping him occupied else where and had taken a hostage demanding the immediate and unconditional surrender of the West which Sesshomaru was unwilling to do. He almost begged for assistance in attacking the Southern palace to put an end to this war that had been raging for most of the year while the North sat back and watched from the sidelines.

"My Lord I have 100 guards ready to move on your order leaving half of the compliment to guard the castle. When we reach our forces already on the line we will be at latest count over 3,000 strong." Himeko said when she made it to his desk after barging into his study.

"Give this to a carrier to Lord Kuro. The fastest we have." Sesshomaru said as he handed the wax sealed letter over to her. She took the letter and nodded then left, at times like these etiquette was out the window speed was the necessity now. He also left his study going up to Kagome's room to retrieve her weapons just in case they did rescue her she could fight along side him to escape. As long as they escaped killing Taka and Hotaru could wait but not for long he decided.

They gave the carrier a couple hours head start before they left the castle letting every one take one last look at their weapons and make any adjustments. As day broke Sesshomaru called for them to get moving.

~*~*~*~ Southern Palace ~*~*~*~

"KAGOME!, HEY KAGOME, WAKE UP!" A young brash voice yelled breaking though the fog of unconsciousness.

Kagome groaned as she began to open her eyes. That voice was familiar, who was it. He head hurt, her neck hurt, her arms and shoulders were killing her. She looked around foggily slowly seeing she was in the middle of a dungeon with her arms over her head she glanced up they were chained. She tried to move her feet but they were also chained she was several feet off of the ceiling and about a foot off the floor.

"About time! You've been here for hours." the young voice said irritably.

Kagome looked around again and spotted the person speaking "Inuyasha... Sango... Miroku... Shippou... Kirara..." she said shocked as she looked at each of them chained to the wall by their hands and feet. Then something clicked "Your what Hotaru had..." her eyes widened with that revelation.

"Ah, the wench is finally awake huh. Took long enough." Hotaru said as he walked into the dungeon smirking.

"Bastard don't touch her!" Inuyasha yelled angrily as he struggled against his chains.

"You are no longer of any use dear boy if you wish to live I would keep a civil tongue in your mouth." Hotaru said as he glanced over at Inuyasha and smirked again.

"Has your father learned that yet? Practice what you preach right." Kagome said heatedly as she glared at Hotaru, who back handed her quite hard across the face.

"You, wench, will show me and my father respect! And to do that you will stay quiet." Hotaru said as he grabbed her cheeks really hard his claws making shallow cuts into her skin as he forced her to look at him.

"Go to hell both of you!" Kagome said almost growling at him and spit in his face.

"Kagome..." Sango said shocked at how aggressive she was.

"You have spirit I'll give you that wench. You will be the first I kill after I kill him." Hotaru said as he glared at Kagome wiping the spit from his face.

"You'll die first, I'll kill you." Kagome threatened as she struggled against her restraints. Which made him laugh at her efforts.

"You will die Miko I can assure you of that, you are just the bait." Hotaru said and laughed hysterically as he left the dungeon room they were all in.

"COWARD!" Kagome yelled after him struggling against her restraints again making them bite into her delicate flesh.

"Kagome stop you are hurting yourself. I smell your blood from here." Inuyasha said softly trying to calm his friend down.

Kagome stilled then took a deep breath calming her heart rate and quieting her mind. "How did you guy's get here?" she asked as she turned her head to look at them.

"We searched for you for almost a month with no luck when we decided to find Kikyo to try and find your jewel shards to find you that way. That demon you just saw blocked our path wanting to know if Inuyasha was the second son of Inu No Taisho and brother to Lord Sesshomaru. He wanted Inuyasha's help to kill Sesshomaru and when he declined this is where we ended up. Where have you been?" Miroku explained as he watched Kagome curiously.

"I... Uh... I was saved by Sesshomaru after the Spider Demon attacked me I couldn't hear the battle anymore so I apparently went the wrong way for hours until I came across him, Rin and Jaken when I finally passed out due to the blood I had lost. I've been at his castle in the Western lands ever since." Kagome said as she looked at her friends but Inuyasha was the one who caught her attention the most his face showed his anger, confusion, hatred, hurt, resentment, and several other painful emotions.

"It's been nearly a year Kagome... Why didn't you look for us... why didn't he return you to us..." Inuyasha spouted off angrily at her.

"This war Inuyasha! He's been busy. I was so injured it took nearly a month to heal up all the way every day I watched and waited for you and when I was healed he told me to wait for you to find me because it was unsafe to travel by myself looking for you! We never expected them to have you!" Kagome said agitated as she motioned around at the cell several times.

"You respect him do you now?" Inuyasha said angrily to her.

"Yes Inuyasha I do respect him and trust him!" Kagome said and glared over at Inuyasha who just turned away from her and stared at the wall bitterly angry. "Grow up Inuyasha." she mumbled to her self but she knew he had heard her cause he had tensed up.

"Drop it my friends." Miroku said trying to get this argument to stop before it got worse.

Kagome nodded over to Miroku then closed her eyes and cleared her mind. She breathed in and out several times then dipped into her Miko powers keeping them at the lowest possible level she extended her powers out from her body into the dungeon and could tell Inuyasha, Shippou, and Kirara had tensed then relaxed when they realized it was her. ' _So far so good...'_ she thought as she extended her self out of the room to find the guards closest to them. She knew they would be guarding their door and any door out of the dungeon she felt them tense and stir uneasily trying to figure out what they were feeling. She returned her energy to herself smirking.

Kagome lowered her voice and said "There are only 4 guards near us. We can get out of here." while looking at the others who shook their heads.

"Our shackles are made to repress demon power." Inuyasha said as he shook his chains.

"What about mine?" Kagome asked curiously and smirked over at the others as they stared at her shocked. ' _Long gone is the helpless Kagome guys._ ' she thought then laughed. She closed her eyes again letting her powers build up in her ankles and when the shackles were gone from her ankles she let the power flow into her hands she grabbed the chain and after several seconds she dropped to the floor with a smile and a wink.

"Kagome how did you do that?" Shippou asked in amazement as he stared up at her wide eyed.

"I'm not the weak little girl you all needed to protect any more." Kagome said and smiled as she undid their chains starting closest to her Shippou then moving down the line to Inuyasha last. "Lets get going."

"We have no weapons Kagome, and no idea where to go from here to get out of here." Sango said as she looked at Kagome like she was crazy.

"We have Inuyasha and Kirara they need no weapons Sango nor do I. We will be alright." Kagome said brightly as she held Sango's hand in her own. She turned to Inuyasha "Unless you have a better idea."

"Kill Hotaru on the way out." Inuyasha growled as he made his way to the door and jerked it open startling the two guards standing there which he made short work of.

"Left Inuyasha." Kagome said as she handed Shippou over to Miroku then followed Inuyasha out of the dungeon. ' _I have to get out of here before Sesshomaru gets here, Hotaru seems to be a clever ass whole who has a plan up his sleeve._ ' she thought urgently not knowing how long she had been here. She glanced down to see one of the demons had a short sword while the other had a long sword. She picked up the short one and put in beneath her belt on her side ready to draw if needed.

"Kagome what are you..." Sango started to ask when Kagome shushed her as they followed Inuyasha she knew they were getting close to the other guards she had felt. Unfortunately the guards had heard something and was now looking for the source.

Inuyasha went after the guards while Kagome stood with Kirara beside her with her hand on the hilt of the sword she had taken, between Inuyasha and her unarmed friends. One got passed him and had drawn her sword going after the assumed unarmed humans and was surprised to meet a sword instead of flesh.

"Surprised?" Kagome said with a twinkle of delight in her eyes at the confusion on the demons face, the female black Inu demon had decided these would be easy kills. Kagome pushed back hard and kicked the demon in the gut shoving her away then attacked while she was off balance killing her instantly. Kagome flung the blood off of the blade and turned to see Inuyasha and the others standing there staring at her shocked. She raised an eyebrow at them.

"I told you the weak me is gone. Stop staring at me like that." Kagome said as she re-sheathed her sword and closed her eyes searching beyond the next door for enemies. There were none their captors had believed that 4 guards were sufficient to hold 3 humans, and Hanyou, a kit, and a cat. "Lets go we need to find out way out of here."

"Wait... Inuyasha... uhm can you use one of your claws to cut this fabric I can't really move that well and I've already ripped it anyway." Kagome asked curiously as she drew a line around herself just above knee level.

"Sure..." Inuyasha said and kind of blushed as he cut the fabric being that close to her and cutting her clothes off was a little personal he believed.

"Thanks Inuyasha that's better. Now lets go." Kagome said as she motioned to the door.

~*~*~*~ Out Side ~*~*~*~

Sesshomaru's force a little over 3,000 strong had arrived outside of the Southern Palace ready for a fight but they waited for the correct response from the palace inhabitants, which wasn't long at all. A white flag was being waved as a person exited the palace the walls had been lined with guards. Sesshomaru watched as the messenger came over to him.

"My Lord Taka welcomes you to his Palace and wishes to speak with you Lord Sesshomaru." the messenger said as he looked up at the Inu Daiyoukai terrified out of his whits.

"You tell Lord Taka to get his cowing butt out here and I will accept his surrender." Sesshomaru growled back at the messenger who yelped then bowed and returned to the palace.

After several long minutes the messenger again left the castle and went over to Sesshomaru again. "My Lord regrets your reply and in forms you that if you step out of line he will kill your Miko to prove his point. And that you will watch her die in the most horrible way possible for a human. He urges you to surrender immediately and unconditionally." The messenger said even as he was stepping back ready to make a break for the protection of the palace walls.

Sesshomaru growled menacingly at the messenger while he glared at him. "I shall kill Taka and Hotaru if I must but this war ends tonight. Go!" he said as he stepped towards the young messenger who was barely old enough to run anyway. The terrified pup took off not looking back.

"Lord Sesshomaru. What should we do?" Himeko asked quietly beside her lord.

"Prepare for battle, we are going to kill them for this." Sesshomaru growled as he glared at the palace.


	9. Peace or War?

InuYasha

War is Love

Chapter 9

Peace or War?

3/5/17

"The East I'm sure will be here shortly My Lord. They had plenty of time to get a messenger away before we arrived." Himeko said she she watched the palace letting its soldiers out on to the field between them and the palace.

"And I got a messenger off to the North. With any luck Kuro will get his head out of his butt and will join us shortly as well." Sesshomaru said as he watched as well.

"Well at least they haven't made us watch Kagome die. Do you believe that was a bluff My..." Himeko said then tensed as she felt a familiar power wash over her. She relaxed and looked over to Sesshomaru who had also felt the power and was searching the field for Kagome.

"I believe your training has done good Himeko. They seem unsure of themselves now." Sesshomaru said and smirked as he watched his opponents looking around anxiously. He smelt Honeysuckle and Fresh Rain but it was distant he looked at the palace to see if he could see her any where but was unlucky.

"Here they come My Lord." Himeko said as she watched the Southern force coming at them.

Kagome looked to where she knew Sesshomaru was and spotted him easily. All of the Southern forces were at the front of the palace, her and the others were on the left side of the palace up on the wall hunkered down out of obvious sight. ' _Sesshomaru..._ ' She thought worried but was happy to see him.

"Come on we have to help." Kagome said as she started to go over the wall.

"What do you think you are doing?" Inuyasha said as he grabbed her arm. "I'm not going to help him, it's his fault I was kept prisoner." he said angrily.

"Fine! You go hide Inuyasha take the others with you keep them safe. I'm going to help him. Let go of me!" Kagome said with a hard look in her eyes and a warning in her tone.

"Inuyasha this could kill your brother and possibly Kagome. If you don't want to do it for him then just protect her." Sango said as she lifted her Hiraikotsu off of her back ready to fight, Kirara beside her had transformed also ready to fight.

"I will follow Lady Kagome Inuyasha." Miroku said as she looked around at the others curiously. "And it seems so will the others what will you do?" he asked looking at Inuyasha.

"I will do this for Kagome only." Inuyasha said irritated as he let go of Kagome and watched her jump off the wall and land then roll to break the fall. The others followed as she took off towards the battlefield.

They tried to skirt around the Southern forces but it was taking to long. Kagome let her powers go once again to get an exact location on Sesshomaru, he was fighting of course but what she didn't like was Hotaru coming around behind him unseen. "You guy's catch up when you can." She said as she jumped on a rock then propelled herself up and over several rows of Southern demons to land on one then the next thing they knew she was running on top of them towards Sesshomaru. ' _I'm not going to watch him die for real._ ' she thought as she ran using her sword to keep their weapons out of her way.

Sesshomaru in the heat of battle was fierce and unmatched, but a lucky strike from an unknown opponent could end it all right then and there. And that is what Hotaru was silent and unknown to the demon lord of the West.

 _'No... I'm not going to make it..._ ' Kagome thought as her heart was breaking she used her Miko powers to give her a boost in speed not caring that if she missteped she would die. She had to save him. _'Sesshomaru!_ ' she yelled in her head willing him to turn around but he didn't.

Hotaru was right behind Sesshomaru now smiling evilly as he celebrated his victory. He had been furious when he went to go get Kagome to kill her slowly up on the wall of the palace and found his guards dead and his prize gone. But now victory was his. He drew back so he could land the final blow.

"NOOOO!" Kagome screamed as she jumped and landed beside Sesshomaru facing Hotaru she used her sword to block his sword thrust at Sesshomaru by swinging her sword as fast and hard as she could up making his thrust null and void. Her parry was so violent and unexpected it ripped his sword form his hand and it landed several feet away in the ground point first. "You cowardly bastard! You have no honor only a coward strikes an opponent in the back!" she raged angrily as she advanced on Hotaru ready to kill him for his attempt on Sesshomaru's life, while he tried to regain his balance.

"And takes a hostage!" Sesshomaru growled as he also advanced on Hotaru who was alone and in the middle of Sesshomaru's forces.

"I surrender!" Hotaru said throwing up his arms.

"Coward!" Kagome spit at him but she didn't believe him she knew this jerk would have something up his sleeve, and that they couldn't kill him if he had surrendered.

"Here. I'm sure the one you are using is adequate but this one is yours." Sesshomaru said as he handed over her actual sword.

"Thanks." Kagome said as she sheathed the stolen sword and put her actual sword in her belt and drew it, this one felt more natural, but the other had done it's job. "Hotaru get on your knees and put your hands behind your head. No funny stuff or I'll kill you right here and now." she said pointing her sword at him and he smirked, she knew it he was up to something.

"Hiraikotu! Wind Scar!" They heard and the smirk on Hotaru's face was erased.

"What the hell Kagome. Glad you survived but that was beyond reckless even for me." Inuyasha said as he stopped beside them. With his back to Sesshomaru's so he could watch the Southern demons.

"Chill out Inuyasha!" Kagome said irritated as she glared at Hotaru and used her sword to make her point. She waved the tip up and down in a gesture that said get down now and do what you were told.

Sango was behind her watching the demons as well. "This really is a bad place you know... I saw another group approaching from that direction." as she pointed to the left over the left flank of the southern forces.

"My Lord she is correct it's the Eastern forces. We should take him and retreat." Himeko said as she stepped up beside her lord wondering if he would heed her words or ignore them.

Sesshomaru smirked and pointed behind in front of him over his own people who naturally turned to look. "The North has arrived." Sesshomaru said simply as he smirked at Hotaru. "Now you will tell your father to surrender." he said as he grabbed the young man by his arms and hair and dragged him till he got to where he was facing only Southern forces and he slung the pup in front of him to show he had their prince.

"Call Lord Taka out here now!" Kagome said as she walked up beside Sesshomaru pointing her sword at the prince Hotaru. The southern forces faltered at the sight of their prince then stopped their advance as they sent one of their men back to the palace.

By the time Taka had taken a look to see what was going on and made his way down to the battle field, not having taken any part it the battle, the two forces had separated and the other lords were making their way to Sesshomaru as well.

"Kagome step back this is a meeting of the Lords." Sesshomaru said as he glanced over at her worried for her safety and was glad when she simply nodded and returned to the Western Troops, where Himeko gave her her bow and arrows. Kagome sheathed her sword and pulled an arrow and notched it ready to draw in the need arises. She knew if any of them tried to kill Sesshomaru she will drop them easily enough now.

When all of the Lords had gathered in a circle with Hotaru in front of Sesshomaru on his knees being held there by Sesshomaru. "My Lords this war has raged on long enough. The South will surrender, the East shall surrender. You may keep your lands and your tidal I have no wish for either but you will agree to a treaty with the West and North for peace and shall never again as either of your or your children live try again to take my lands I am Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands do not forget that."

"I'll do no such thing as you hold my son hostage." Taka said outraged as he openly glared at Sesshomaru.

"Take your pup and keep him silent." Sesshomaru said as he flung Hotaru forward so that he fell on his face in the grass.

"You started all of this Sesshomaru how dare you!" Kuzon said the wolf demon lord of the East he had brown hair with red hints to it with bright green eyes.

"I never initiated any of this Kuzon. My lands were threatened and attacked for nearly a year by you and Taka for no reason. I have no idea what Taka has told you but he has been threatening me for over a year now wanting me to surrender part of my lands to him." Sesshomaru said controlling his emotions and watching the others lords as Hotaru crawled over to his father and stood up behind him.

"Taka is this true? Did you start all of this?" The oldest of the group, Kuro of the North a Kitsune demon with red hair that was fading to gray and soft blue eyes, asked curiously as he looked at Taka with shame in his eyes.

"He's just trying to cause us all to fight amongst ourselves." Taka said defensively.

"Actually no he's not. Lord Sesshomaru wishes for peace as do I. But if you continue down this path Taka you will find the battle hasn't left my blood yet old friend." Kuro stated as he stared at Taka daring him to try something.

"I want nothing more than to kill you Taka for what you have done. You and that blasted pup of yours but I want this done with now. Choose right now, either we fight and destroy your lands with all of our forces and I kill you and your pup at some point today, or we do this my way a peace treaty that if you break down the road at some point I will kill you and your pup anyway. But we all leave here alive today." Sesshomaru growled showing the smallest amount of his anger.

"I will not be intimidated by you Sesshomaru! I want your lands! I've wanted them since your old man had them." Taka growled back at Sesshomaru.

"Fine then die today!" Sesshomaru said glaring at Taka.

"Waite from what I've just heard here I will not be siding with the South Taka. You lied to me, you used me and my people, I've lost several good warriors due to your vanity and selfish wants. If you do this it will be West, North, and East against you." Kuzon said angrily as he glared at Taka.

"Father..." Hotaru said then got back handed by Taka.

"I will not submit!" Taka yelled and started to attack Sesshomaru pulling out his sword but was he made it only half way across the circle when a Miko arrow through his shoulder and he fell to the ground dropping his sword

"I suggest pup that you take that from him." Sesshomaru said and smirked nodding to Taka's sword. Hotaru moved forward and picked up the sword then backed away quickly.

"Now Lord Taka. Unless you want your pup to take over now..." Sesshomaru said as grabbed Kagome's arrow and moved it a little causing extreme pain to both of them since Kagome was still giving the arrow power. "You agree to the terms mentioned."

Taka nodded unable to say anything do to the pain and Sesshomaru broke the shaft and pulled it out of the Southern Lord glad that Kagome had understood what he was going to do and kept supplying the power. Though now it was nothing but a broken stick.

"It is agreed then all forces will stand down. The signing of the treaty will be tomorrow morning here where we stand in the middle of all of our forces." Sesshomaru said as he stood back up and looked at the other lords to see if it was agreeable.

"Agreed. Who will draw up this treaty?" Kuro asked curiously as he looked around at everyone.

"I believe that falls to the victors. The West." Kuzan said as she looked between Kuro and Sesshomaru.

"I shall draw it up." Sesshomaru said as he nodded to the others.

"You've earned it Sesshomaru. Your father would have been proud." Kuro said as he smiled over at Sesshomaru who looked at Kuro for a moment slightly proud at that comment.

"Excuse me I have a treaty to draw up. I shall see all of you in the morning. Taka cross me again and I will kill you no questions asked." Sesshomaru said as he nodded to Kuro and Kuzon then glared at Taka who was now standing beside his son. He turned and walked away.

Sesshomaru walked away from the other lords who were going their separate way's to their own forces, the South retreating into their palace. The Eastern and Northern setting up tents for their Lords to sleep in while the West just found a nice area and rested.

"No tent for you Lord of the West." Inuyasha said in and annoying child like voice.

"I have no need to shelter like my counterparts. I shall sleep outdoors with my troops. Himeko I do need you to go and get the papers needed for the treaty and be back tonight." Sesshomaru said as he stared impassively at his little half brother then turned to his servant.

"Yes My Lord right away." Himeko said then left the area heading back to the Western castle.

"Good shot Kagome, and I thank you for my leverage with Taka, and I suppose for my own life." Sesshomaru said as he looked over at the young Miko. Surprising the small group into silence as Kagome's cheeks turned pink.

"You are welcome Lord Sesshomaru. It was my pleasure." Kagome said and bowed her head slightly to him.

"Do not do that." Sesshomaru said as he put a finger under her chin and made her look back up at him he was so pleased that she was alive and had rescued herself then him. He leaned down instinctively and claimed her lips for himself he watched the shock in her eyes before she closed them and leaned up into him.

"Get off of her you bastard what do you think you are doing?" Inuyasha yelled as he pulled Kagome away from Sesshomaru only to receive a growl from the demon lord.

"Get off of me. Sit Boy!" Kagome yelled as she make Inuyasha slam into the ground face first. Then stormed off. Sesshomaru smirked then followed Kagome to a nice bit oak tree and sat down in front of it.

"My I join you Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked curiously wondering if she would be receptive to his company. She nodded and he sat down beside her leaning against the tree.

"Inuyasha is an idiot... like I didn't risk everything to save you... I didn't care if I got hurt or died in the process." Kagome fumed as she glared at the Hanyou angrily.

"You are not allowed." Sesshomaru said as he watched his troops either collecting their wounded our relaxing on the grass.

"What?" Kagome asked confused as she looked up at him.

"You, Kagome, are not allowed to get hurt or die for me." Sesshomaru said softly as he looked over at her with warmth in his eyes.

"I would and I will if necessary." Kagome said as she stared up into his eyes and letting them melt away her anger.

"You will not. This Sesshomaru will not allow it. You must remain safe." Sesshomaru said as he pulled her closer to him and kissed her again showing her his will to keep her safe, and not caring who saw.

Kagome leaned into the kiss closing her eyes again allowing him to hold her close nearly pulling her into his lap. She pulled back and looked up into his eyes curiously. "I thought you hated humans?" She asked softly searching his eyes for answers.

"That is Inuyasha's mothers fault. My father bedded her while mated to my mother he betrayed that bond that is unbreakable. She beard his child, Inuyasha, and my mother left when he was born unable to bear the shame as he paraded around with his prized Hanyou. With me being the first born I was the next in line my father refused to let my mother take me with her. I was left on my own most day's training while he visited her." Sesshomaru said in an explanation nodding over to Inuyasha who was sitting furious with Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara. "I have hated humans and Inuyasha ever since for the loss of my mother. But you... you stir feelings in me I thought were long dead." he said as he looked back down at Kagome with sadness in his eyes then surprisingly love when he locked eyes with her.

"What are they doing here any way?" Sesshomaru asked confused as he looked back over to Inuyasha and his friends.

"Remember when Hotaru told you he had something precious of yours and you came right back to the castle to check on me and Rin?" Kagome asked and he nodded as he looked back down at her. "He had Inuyasha since the month your took me in. From what I understand I was still healing from my wounds when they were captured and held in the Southern Dungeon. That's why they never found me." she said and laid her head down on his chest and snuggled closer to him.

Sesshomaru drew her in tight against him and sat there listening to her breathing, it was calming, her sent was alluring to him, her touch was pleasing to him. They sat there until they fell asleep. Sesshomaru knew his guards had put up a picket line and if anything was to start up again he would be the first informed.


	10. Return to the West

InuYasha

War is Love

Chapter 10

Return to the West

3/6/17

Himeko had returned around dusk and found Sesshomaru and Kagome asleep against a giant oak tree and she smiled. "My Lord, I'm sorry to wake you but here is your papers for the peace treaty." Himeko said as she kneeled down beside her lord.

"Good leave it there." Sesshomaru said as he looked at Himeko and the papers then over at the sleeping Kagome unwilling to make her move.

"As you wish My Lord." Himeko said and bowed slightly then stood and left the papers on a small almost like a modern clipboard for him to write on since he didn't have the amenities of a tent that the other Lords had.

"Go ahead I'll wait patiently till you are done." Kagome said as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and sat up. "I do need to explain a few things to my friends anyway." she said as she started to stand up, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him to kiss her again. He let go of her and smiled as she stood up, she smiled back at him then turned and walked over to her friends.

"Kagome what do you think you are doing with that cold ass bastard?" Inuyasha asked irritated as she sat down between Sango and Shippou.

"He's not cold, he's really warm actually. Look a lot has happened since I last saw you guy's I came over to explain."

"We saw the kisses and snuggling... we don't need the play by play repeat." Inuyasha said angrily as he crossed his arms and glared at Kagome.

"He is really sweet. You just don't understand Inuyasha shut up for a minute and let me explain. First off he didn't have to save me he could have left me to die, you guy's were no where around Jaken looked. He took me back to his castle where I was tended to and let heal while waiting for you to find me and him having to deal with all of this." Kagome said as she waved her hand around at the Southern Palace.

"Secondly, I caught the flu after taking care of Rin who had caught it. He had Himeko stay with me night and day and take care of me, she had asked to go bathe and he stayed with me. At that point Taka showed up and threatened war if Sesshomaru didn't speak with him immediately. He refused to leave my side until Himeko returned really pissing off Taka claiming he was being disrespected." Kagome said as she looked around at her friends.

"Third, Sesshomaru had Himeko train me, I've been training for months now, with the sword, bow, and my Miko powers. That's why I'm no longer the helpless little girl I used to be, that's why I could rescue you all from that dungeon and why I could save him today." She said then put her hand up to stop Inuyasha from commenting.

"And finally, he rushed here with his forces to rescue me once I was captured by Hotaru last night. He fought this whole battle here to save me. You don't really know him at all." Kagome said as she hoped her friends would at least give him a chance. She didn't want to choose between her friends and him. Her heart was pulling her away from her friends and to their enemy. ' _So be it..._ ' Kagome thought as she steeled her self for the worst.

"Kagome if you trust him so do I." Shippou said happily as he hugged her arm.

"Thanks Shippou." Kagome said as she hugged the little kit.

"And the kiss? After the battle today was that the first?" Sango asked with a suggestive tone.

"Yes Sango. That took me by surprise... well I had pecked him on the cheek once as a thank you..." Kagome said and blushed slightly.

"Ugh... I don't want to hear about your love life..." Inuyasha got up and walked over to Sesshomaru. "If you hurt her, I will kill you." He said and glared down at his brother who just looked up at him and nodded then went back to work on the peace treaty. Inuyasha huffed and walked over to a nearby tree and jumped up onto one of it's branches.

~*~*~*~ The Next Morning ~*~*~*~

"My Lord." Himeko said as she kneeled down beside Sesshomaru who had Kagome laying against him with his tail wrapped around her so she would stay warm.

"Yes Himeko." Sesshomaru groaned slightly he had been awake most of the night drawing up the peace treating while Kagome laughed with her friends.

"The other Lords request your presence and the treaty." Himeko said as she smiled over at her lord.

"Fine..." Sesshomaru said as he finally opened his eyes and looked down at Kagome asleep against him. He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead to wake her up gently.

Kagome blinked away the sleep and yawned lightly as she stretched. "Time already?" she asked curiously and he nodded. She smiled and kissed him on the lips softly then stood up.

"I am allowed to bring one witness to the signing. Will you join me?" Sesshomaru asked as he stood up. He looked down at her curiously.

"Of course." Kagome said and smiled.

Sesshomaru picked up his swords and put them back in their place on his side and motioned to her weapons. "We are not to touch them unless someone breaks the truce." he said seriously as she picked up her sword and place it on her side. She put the arrows over her back and did the same with her bow. She looked up at him and nodded her understanding. He picked up the peace treaty and offered it to her to carry which she smiled and took from him.

Once they arrived at the designated spot they saw a large round table with 4 chairs had been placed there. Three of the seats were occupied with the Lords Kuro, Kuzon, and Taka. Behind them stood their most trusted adviser. Sesshomaru arrived at the table and sat down and looked at Kagome who put the peace treaty in front of him then stepped back behind him like the others.

Sesshomaru read through the peace treaty with all the stipulations stated the previous day in all of the long drawn out regal form. And once he was finished he signed his name to the treaty then passed it to his left to Lord Kuro who signed and passed it to Lord Kuzon, who also signed and passed it to Lord Taka who after prodding from the woman standing behind him signed as well then passed it back to Sesshomaru.

"Very well My Lords. Unless there is any further business I wish to return home as soon as possible." Sesshomaru said as he looked at the other lords curiously all of whom shook their heads no, they shook hands and took to their separate troops to break camp to return home.

"Who was that woman?" Kagome asked curiously about the woman prodding Taka.

"His mate." Sesshomaru said and smirked he could have only imagined what had happened last night when he got back into the palace.

"She looked like she could have killed him." Kagome said and laughed as she walked beside him carrying the peace treaty again.

"She probably would have if he hadn't signed." Sesshomaru said seriously. They stopped at Himeko so Sesshomaru could give her the orders to reorganize the troops so they could go home. Once Himeko was doing just that he turned to Kagome seriously. "Kagome will you stay with me or return to your friends?" He asked searching her eyes for his answer.

"I must find the jewel shards. We could all do it together when your duties permit now that this war is over." Kagome said hopefully as she looked up into his warm amber eyes. "But I want to return home first before I do anything. I've never been away this long. I need to tell my mother I am alive and have decided to stay in the Feudal Era." she said and smiled at the amazed look on his face.

"I would like to go with you if that is pleasing to you." Sesshomaru said as he pulled her into a hug reviling in her being so close to him.

"I would love that." Kagome said and smiled as she wrapped her arms around him to hug him back.

Once back in the Western Lands Sesshomaru dispersed his force to go to their homes. Himeko and their remaining 95 demons from the castle were to return there and wait for his return. He sent them on their way while he traveled with Kagome and her friends including Inuyasha peacefully.

They arrived at the Bone Eaters Well a little after mid day Inuyasha jumped up into a tree to sit, while the others hugged Kagome and one perverted monk kept his hands where they properly should be with Sesshomaru standing right there by Kagome.

"See you guy's later." Kagome said as she stepped up onto the rim of the well and held out her hand for Sesshomaru. He stepped up onto the well and held her hand. "Here we go. We jump on 3. Ok 1...2...3..." and they jumped into the well which turned to swirls of blue and white around them as they fell. Once at the bottom Sesshomaru looked up to see it was covered in a building.

"Who would building a building over a well?" Sesshomaru asked curiously as Kagome started to climb out using the ladder her family always had ready for her.

"My family." Kagome said as she looked back at him and giggled. "It's been dry for centuries. It was dry when we just jumped into it. My family built this shrine. Come one." she said in explanation then nodded to the top.

Sesshomaru smirked and jumped grabbing her off the ladder to land on the rim of the well again. "Faster." he said simply as he stepped down off of the well and sat her back down on her feet.

"Faster." Kagome agreed as she looked at him with and eyebrow raised. "Now let me make sure there aren't a bunch of humans around other than my family." she said letting her Miko powers search for her and finding only her family.

They started up the stairs to the door. "Now be warned my grandfather will probably try to vanquish you, don't worry he's harmless, didn't affect Inuyasha at all." Kagome said and smiled as she opened the door to the well house and walked over to the house and walked in taking her shoes off by the door.

"Mom, Sota, Grampa." Kagome called through the house as Sesshomaru stepped and in stopped beside her curiously looking around at the small house.

"Kagome! I thought you were dead." her mother cried as she came running out of the kitchen in tears and hugged her daughter before she even registered Sesshomaru's presence.

"Sis!" Sota had hollered from the second floor and was now running down the stairs.

"DEMON BE GONE WITH YOU!" A crazy old man ran down the hall from the back of the house and slammed a paper on Sesshomaru's chest then jumped away quickly which was surprising for his age.

Sesshomaru looked down at the paper curiously then over to Kagome with an eyebrow raised in question.

"Told you." Kagome said and laughed as she pulled the paper off of Sesshomaru. "He's with me Gramps calm down." then hugged her little brother.

"Sesshomaru this is my mother Aiko Higarashi, my brother Sota Higarashi and Grandfather Masao Higarashi. Everyone this is Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands, he is Inuyasha's half brother." Kagome said as she watched everyone as they looked up at him surprised.

"Is he why you haven't been home young lady?" Aiko asked as she put her hands on her hips.

"Mom... I almost died, he saved me. Then there was the war. And now its over... well not the shard hunting." Kagome said and sighed. "Mom I have to tell you something. I have decided to stay in the Feudal Era, I will come and visit but most of my time will be spent there." She said as she looked at her mother curiously.

"Oh my daughter." Aiko said happily as she hugged Kagome tightly. "I wish you all the happiness in the world. How long are you staying?" she asked curiously as she pulled back. Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru curiously it was his lands she would be keeping him from.

"A couple of days?" Sesshomaru offered curiously wondering if that would be sufficient and was surprised when she latched onto him.

"Thanks." Sesshomaru heard her whisper and he placed his hand on her head and smiled. She turned back around her mother handed her a glass of water.

"You are definitely a lot cooler with it than Inuyasha. He was always yelling trying to get her to return." Sota said and laughed then he looked at Sesshomaru curiously. "Hey if you are Inuyasha's brother where are your ears?"

Kagome choked on the water that her mother had given her. "Sota!" she said glaring at him. "Half brother, Sesshomaru is full demon where as Inuyasha is half demon half human." she said unable to believe he just came out and said that.

"Come on into the kitchen everyone while I make dinner." Aiko said as she motioned them all to follow her.

"Sorry about that... little brothers..." Kagome said and looked up at Sesshomaru apologizing.

Sesshomaru had a look of amusement on his face as he looked back at her. "Do not apologize to me, I understand little brothers." he said as he pulled her to him and kissed her most passionately.

The next several days was spent with Kagome's family getting to know Sesshomaru and vice versa. Then her mother fretting over Kagome making sure she had everything she needed to return to the Feudal Era. When they were getting ready to leave they stopped in the well house and was saying their good byes. Kagome's mother began to cry as she hugged her daughter.

"You take care of her Sesshomaru." Aiko said as she dried her eyes and looked at the tall demon lord.

"That is my intention and you have my word." Sesshomaru said surprising everyone as he bowed to Kagome's mother. Kagome blushed then hugged her family once more grabbed her stuff and Sesshomaru's hand stepped up onto the well and jumped back in. Once in the Feudal Era again Sesshomaru picked up Kagome and jumped out of the well again.

"I can't believe you bowed to my mother. I've never seen you bow to anyone." Kagome said surprised as he sat her back down. Sesshomaru stayed silent and started walking away. "Sesshomaru can we say good by to the others first then go home?" she asked curiously when she caught up to him.

"Anything you want." Sesshomaru said as he changed direction going to the village where the others were staying waiting for Kagome's return. He had never walked into a human village before when they didn't scurry about at the sight of him screaming ' _demon_ '. He wondered about it then noticed Kagome was a step or two in front of him smiling brightly and waving at anyone who looked. The villagers seeing the demon with Kagome just returned to their chores.

"About time!" Inuyasha said gruffly as he jumped down from his favorite tree. "What did you bring him for?" he asked nodding over to Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha we need time to rest and re-cooperate after the war and your all's captivity I will not be shard hunting this week." Kagome sighed as she looked at him there was something else she needed to tell him. "I will be living at the Western Castle Inuyasha from there when his duties permit Sesshomaru will be helping us gather the rest of the shards." she said looking at him sadly knowing he was going to react badly.

"You mean he's going to join you. He'd never do anything for me as he's shown my whole life." Inuyasha said bitterly as he glared at Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha, it is true there has always been bad blood between us, but during this war I do regret your imprisonment I had no idea you had been captured, and had thought to seek you out for your assistance." Sesshomaru said but refrained from apologizing to the Hanyou for past wrongs he knew now that it hadn't been Inuyasha he hated and it hadn't been his fault to be born, he hated his father and Human concubine. Shocking both Inuyasha and Kagome, but she recovered faster and smiled up at him and put her arm into his holding it with her head on his arm.

Inuyasha couldn't stand that he had lost her but was so happy that she was happy. He walked away and jumped back into his tree sadly.

Kagome spent the next hour or so saying good byes to everyone and giving Shippou some candy. "But Kagome... can't I come with you?" he asked almost in tears as he looked up at her being held in her arms.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked as she looked over at him with a look that said please and he decided right then he could never tell her no with those eyes pleading. He nodded and she smiled. "Rin will have a play mate." she said excitedly as she hugged the little kit. She bent over and picked up her bag then walked over to Sesshomaru she waved bye to everyone and smiled as he wrapped his arm around her. His Youkai powers taking them to the sky towards his castle.

About halfway there little Shippou had fallen asleep and they continued in peaceful silence until Sesshomaru spoke. "Kagome would you entertain the idea of becoming my mate?" he asked suddenly just staring straight ahead unwilling to look down to see her rejection.

"Your mate?" Kagome said shocked which made him involuntarily flinch at her tone, he took that as a 'no'. "Isn't that like a marriage to humans?" she asked softly as she looked up at him, she wished very much that he would look at her. But he just nodded and continued staring ahead.

"But I'm human... you need a demon to create yourself a true heir." Kagome said sadly as she looked away from him.

Sesshomaru hugged her closer and finally looked down at her. "If I take you as a mate it is your will that will decided the fate of our pups." he said softly and when she looked up at him confused he explained. "If you, at the time of conception, truly desire anything it will be so. If you desire a full blooded Youkai for my heir it will be, if you want a full blooded human it will be, and if you want a half and half Hanyou it will be."

"So Inuyasha..." Kagome started but was interrupted.

"Inuyasha's mother had no control. She was not my fathers mate he just bedded her and she conceived at that point fate decides to do half and half because it is a breaking of the bond he shared with my mother." Sesshomaru said bitterly as he glance away.

"Oh. So she couldn't choose, but I could because I would be mated to you not second fiddle." Kagome asked curiously to make sure she understood.

"Yes. I would accept your will." Sesshomaru said softly as he once again stared off into the distance.

"Then I accept your proposal." Kagome said and smiled up at Sesshomaru when he looked at her shocked. His amber eyes searching hers for any doubt and finding none. He leaned down and kissed her firmly.


	11. As Long as I do!

_**~*~*~*~ M rated chapter ~*~*~*~**_

InuYasha

War is Love

Chapter 11

Mated

3/6/17

Sesshomaru, Kagome, and Shippou arrived at the castle that afternoon and Kagome put Shippou down when Rin ran over to them excitedly babbling about the day she had had.

"Rin this is Shippou he will be staying here with us." Kagome said sweetly when the young girl stopped talking and just stared at the young kit curiously.

"Rin has a new friend?" Rin asked curiously as she looked up at Sesshomaru.

"Yes Rin, now you two go play." Sesshomaru said as he motioned off towards the garden. Rin and Shippou ran off excitedly.

"Now to show you something." Sesshomaru said as he walked towards the front doors of his castle.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked curiously as they started up the stairs following Sesshomaru. He reached the top of the stairs then turned right going towards the West Wing.

"Follow me." Sesshomaru said as he turned to her when she stopped walking remembering what Rin had told her during her first few days here in the castle. Then she followed him curiously wondering what was going on.

"This is the family part of the castle. My family." Sesshomaru said as he turned down a new hallway which had paintings of all of the previous Lords on one side of the hall and all the Previous Ladies on the other side of the wall opposite their mates.

Sesshomaru stopped at about half way down the hall. "My father Lord Inu No Taisho and my mother Lady Tsubaki." he said as he motioned to the painting beside his own then the painting across from his fathers.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru's father Inu No Taisho who looked similar to Sesshomaru but very different. He had his long silver hair tied up high on his head with only his bangs free. His Armour covered more of his body than Sesshomaru's did and it had 5 spikes on each arm and shoulder. Where as Sesshomaru had two striped down his cheeks and a crescent moon on his forehead Taisho had one stripe down his cheeks under his eyes and no moon. As for the eyes they were the same amazing amber.

Kagome turned and looked up at Sesshomaru's mother Lady Tsubaki. She also had her hair tied up high on her head with her bangs hanging free but also on both sides of her face she had free hair to frame her face. Her cheeks under her eyes had a small line on both sides and she had the crescent shaped moon on her brow just like Sesshomaru's and those wonderful amber eyes.

Kagome moved over to Sesshomaru's portrait to see him as he was before Inuyasha had cut off his arm during battle. She smiled up as the real Sesshomaru "Beautiful portraits." she said softly.

"And yours will go there." Sesshomaru said as he pointed beside his mothers painting to the empty frame hanging there.

"I feel unworthy of being on the wall beside... such... beauty..." Kagome said as she looked back at all of the portraits amazed and noticing they all had Silver hair and amber eyes.

"You are the most worthy of being there." Sesshomaru said as he pulled her close to him and kissed her softly hugging her tight. "Now for the rest of this wing." he said once he broke the kiss and smiled down at her. He turned and walked back up the hall and into a different hall.

"You may choose any room you wish as our joint room." Sesshomaru said as he let her look into all of the bed rooms. All of them were more elegant than the room she was in but furnished the same. Until she reached one room that took up the whole side of another hall. She walked in amazed. This room had a seating area, small dining area, a huge fire place, a private bath though it was heated with fire not natural hot spring, and a massive bed room closed off on the right side.

"Is this your room?" Kagome asked amazed when she returned to him by the door.

"No, this is supposed to be the Lord and Lady's room. I could never bring my self to move in here after my father died. But if you wish this room it shall be ours." Sesshomaru said as he looked down at her and smiled he knew she wanted these rooms but the doubt in her eyes was obvious. "This room would suit us perfect my love." he said softly as he leaned down and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Are you sure. I don't want you to feel weird about it." Kagome said as she looked up at him curiously.

"This room no longer bothers me. I haven't thought about it in years." Sesshomaru said as he pulled her over to him so that she could look at the room while standing beside him.

Kagome smiled brightly and nodded as she looked around the room once more. She leaned over and put her head on him and sighed softly. "What does the balcony look over?" Kagome asked curiously as she looked up at him.

Sesshomaru smiled as he led her over to the windows and opened them up letting in the cold winter air as he stepped out onto the balcony and waved his hand at the castle grounds at the back of the castle. "This part of the grounds is for the Lady to do with as she pleases. Previous Ladies have created a private garden, private exercise and training area, and private family recreation area. It is yours to do as you see fit." The area was large and secluded by hedges on both sides of the back of the castle. The balcony had it's own stairs leading down to the area.

Kagome looked out amazed at the open, cleared area. Her mind had already thought of several amazing things she could do back here. She smiled and looked up at Sesshomaru then hugged him tightly. "This is an amazing area."

"Very well I shall have our things moved in here today and Shippou can take your room beside of Rin's." Sesshomaru said and smiled down at the blush on her face. He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. Then led her back into the room and closed the windows. "You may decorate how you see fit in here as well." he said motioning to the old curtains that hung in the window a plain deep burgundy, to be honest he was rather hoping she would get rid of all the old and just bring in new.

Kagome nodded looking at the curtains and the other fabrics in the rooms and she decided they all needed to go, obviously very old and outdated even by Feudal standards. "Yeah... redecorating is in order." she said and laughed a little then looked back at Sesshomaru who had chuckled lightly.

"I was hoping you would say that. Make yourself comfortable I will be back later. I shall send some servants to assist you, but I have some work to do." Sesshomaru said as he left the room. He had found Himeko and told her to find Jaken that they were to get his and Kagome's rooms cleared out of all of their stuff and taken to the master suite in the west wing. Then he found one of the other servants and told them to report to Lady Kagome to redecorate the master suite.

While Kagome was redecorating the master suite Sesshomaru visited his study to catch up on what he had missed during his day's in the future. He returned to their now shared rooms to see the room aired out and redecorated and rearranged to suite Kagome's will. The seating area was now facing the fire place instead of the door. A fire was burning giving the room a warm feeling now, she hadn't really moved the dinning area.

The curtains in the living area were now white with with red cherry blossoms, the bedroom now had dark blue with white cherry blossoms. The bedding had been changed as well to a lovely silk plain white sheets with a blue quilt also with white cherry blossoms.

Kagome came out of the bathing room wrapped in a towel not expecting any one to be there she had left her clothes on the dresser in the bed room. She blushed then decided to mess with him a little. "Now the mighty Lord shows up when all the hard work is done." she said teasingly causing him to look back at her.

His speed was unfair at times cause he had no more than looked at her and he was there in front of her looking down at her enjoying the deepening blush on her face. She looked away only to have him put a finger under her chin and drag her eyes back to his. "Don't." he whispered as he leaned down and kissed her wrapping his arm around her waist and picking her up. He carried her over to the bed room and laid her down on the bed. He pulled back and started pulling off his armor.

"If you have any doubts or questions now would be the time." Sesshomaru said as he put away his armor then took off his top also putting it away.

Kagome leaned up and watched him with a deep embarrassment and a confession to make to him. "I've never done anything like this..." she said as she made sure she was covered still with her towel and looked down away from him her face a bright red around her cheeks.

Sesshomaru smiled as he looked back at her then crawled across the bed to hover over her. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "I've never mated before either." then he started placing kissed along her jaw and down her neck down to her shoulder. She closed her eyes and gave him easy access to her neck as he kissed around her collar bone and up the other side of her neck. He moved up and kissed her mouth passionately as he caressed her hair using his elbow to prop himself up off of her.

Kagome reached up and touched his chest with her hands as she nipped at his bottom lip playfully. He let his tongue trace her bottom lip asking for entrance and she granted it. He explored her mouth with his tongue enjoying the way she felt beneath him. He moved his hand down to her towel and undid it then leaned back to admire her. She blushed and tried to cover her self.

"Never." Sesshomaru said as he pulled her hand away and held it in his own down on the bed then began kissing down between her breast down to her navel then returned up to her right breast and began to suckle it and smiled against her when she moaned softly and closed her eyes. He released her hand and moved it down to the breast he was paying attention to. He cupped it gently and began to massage it as he kissed over to her other breast and gave it his attention.

He could smell her liquid heat and he knew she was ready to be taken so he slipped his pants off and spread her legs gently. He leaned up and kissed her as he rubbed himself gently around getting her use to filling him. "I am told this next part will hurt. Are you sure?" He asked barely restraining himself.

"Yes please..." Kagome moaned softly as he kissed her jaw line. He leaned over and kissed her mouth.

After several minutes they were now in bliss he leaned down instinctively and bit her in the crook of the neck.

Kagome did a sharp intake of breath when he had bitten her but then she felt him licking her wound and nuzzling her neck. "Why..." she panted wanting to know why he had bitten her. He leaned up and looked down at her with so much love in his eyes.

"I have done a life bond with you. You shall live as long as I do." Sesshomaru said as he rolled over and laid beside her. "At that moment I couldn't bear to live without you so I made your life as long as my own." he said softly nuzzling her neck.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome said lovingly as she rolled over to where they were facing each other. And she curled up into his chest wrapping her arm around him.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru said softly as he held her close rubbing her back and soon she was fast asleep. He smiled then managed to get the covers pulled up over them to keep her warm.

~*~*~*~ The Next Morning ~*~*~*~

Sesshomaru woke up laying on his back with Kagome's head laying on his shoulder, one of her legs in between his, and one of her arms resting on his chest. He sighed content to lay there and let her sleep. He felt an unusual feeling, something he hadn't felt for a long time, since Inuyasha had cut off his arm. He lifted his arm in amazement that it was whole again, he turned it over curiously admiring it wondering what had happened. ' _It had to be Kagome..._ ' he thought as he looked over at her he used his new hand to brush away strands of her hair out of her face.

Kagome began to stir blinking slowly to clear the sleep from her vision she smiled as she looked up into his amazing amber eyes.

Sesshomaru cupped her face with his rejuvenated hand and rubbed her cheek with his thumb. He leaned forward and kissed her softly. "Thank you." he whispered as he laid his forehead against hers.

"For what?" Kagome asked confused then was surprised when he rolled them over to where he was on top propped up by both good arms. Her eyes widened as she looked at his arm. "How?" she asked confused.

"It must have been you my love." Sesshomaru said as he leaned down and kissed her.

"My Lord." Jaken's voice said from the living area he was at least smart enough to know better then to go into the bed room.

Sesshomaru growled his annoyance as he leaned up. "What?" he called back making no move to get off of Kagome.

"A messenger has arrived for you." Jaken said.

Sesshomaru growled again as he leaned down and put his head on the bed nuzzling Kagome's neck again.

Kagome giggled as she placed a kiss on his cheek. "You have lands to run My Lord." she said playfully.

"I have better things to do at the moment like thanking you all day and night." Sesshomaru said and smirked at the blush on her cheeks.

"My Lord what should I do?" Jaken asked curiously.

"I'm going to kill him..." Sesshomaru mumbled then sat up. "I'll be there in a moment Jaken." he said and sighed.

"Yes My Lord." Jaken said and left their living room.

Kagome giggled again as she got up on her knees behind him and threw her arms around him on his shoulders and hugged him tight while laying her head on his back.

Sesshomaru smiled as he put his hands up on her arms and squeezed them gently. "I must bathe and get dressed. I shall see you at breakfast." he said softly as he turned to face her and kissed her forehead again. He got up then left the room to go to their private bathing area.

Kagome smiled as she got off of the bed and gathered him a change in clothes and herself a change in clothes. She walked across the living area and into the bathing area and put his clothes down along with her own as she began to bathe as well beside him. "Might as well we've seen all of each other now." she said brightly and smiled when he looked over at her surprised.

Once they were bathed and dressed they made their way out of the west wing and down the stairs to the entrance hall to find a little kit talking excitedly with an older teenage looking fox demon, course that didn't mean much Kagome thought Sesshomaru was around 19 but he's over 200 years old. ' _How long do they live...wait how long will I live?'_ she thought as they stepped off of the last step together.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Kuro wishes you well." the young fox demon said once he noticed Sesshomaru and Kagome, he had decided to ignore her since she was human.

"I'm sure he does. Why are you here?" Sesshomaru asked slightly irritated at the obvious ignoring of his mate. ' _Not like anyone knows yet...'_ he thought.

"Lord Kuro wishes to invite you to his castle in the North for the celebration of his third kit the daughter Katsumi. And wishes to know if you will be bringing anyone with you?" the young demon said glancing at the small kit beside of Kagome now.

 _'Good as time as any_.' Sesshomaru thought as he glanced over at Kagome then back at the fox. "My mate Kagome and I would be honored to join him in his celebration." he said then smirked when the demon's mouth fell open. Kagome giggled softly as she glanced over at Sesshomaru wondering if he had done that on purpose because she was being ignored.

"Uhm... Forgive me My Lady I had no idea." The fox demon said regaining his composure and bowing slightly to her. "Very well Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagome we will have your accommodations ready the celebration will be one week from today." he said returning his attention to Sesshomaru.

"We will arrive the night before." Sesshomaru said then wrapped an arm around Kagome and lead her away from the stunned fox demon. Jaken ushered him out of the castle as they entered the dinning room for breakfast.

Rin had already arrived and was sitting in her normal place Shippou ran around the table to sit beside her happily. Sesshomaru took his normal seat with his new mate beside him.

"You did that on purpose because he was ignoring me didn't you?" Kagome asked as she looked at him and smiled.

"Possibly." Sesshomaru said simply and began to eat once they were all served their breakfast.

"Well now we know why Lord Kuro didn't want to get involved he was waiting for his kit to be born at least there at the end anyway." Kagome said as she began to eat as well.

"We must get you up to speed on the protocols and etiquette of being a Lady at a social event with all of the Lords present." Sesshomaru said as he looked over at Kagome.

"That sounds worse then the weapons training." Kagome said wearily.

"It is." Sesshomaru said and smirked at his mate as she looked over at him. "You will not have time to play this week."


	12. Celebration

_**~*~*~*~ M rated Chapter ~*~*~*~**_

InuYasha

War is Love

Chapter 12

Celebration

3/7/17

"Relax just do what you were taught this last week and you shall be fine. I will be with you." Sesshomaru said as he leaned over and kissed Kagome's head.

"But what if I make a fool out of myself and you?" Kagome asked nervously as she glanced up at him worried.

"Kagome, you will be fine." Sesshomaru said as he pulled Kagome into a hug. She had learned so much over the past week it was terrifying to go this party and totally forget everything.

Kagome closed her eyes and sighed loving the feeling of him holding her. "I'm ready when you are." She said when she looked up at him.

For social functions like this weapons were banned so Sesshomaru left his armor and swords laying on the dresser in their room. He now just wore his normal attire. Kagome was wearing a white kimono with red and pink cherry blossoms and a gold obi.

"Remember you do not bow to anyone here the Lords and Ladies will always stand tall. The servants will bow to you. Also we won the war so out of respect we will be introduced before all of the other Lords. Kuro and his mate will be introduced last once everyone is assembled." Sesshomaru whispered over to her as they exited their room and walked down the hall.

"Right." Kagome said as she straightened up and walked beside him trying to push her fears to the side by emptying her mind as they stopped outside the ball room.

The doors were open and they could see all the people already there lesser demons who had no need for an entry announcement and the servants bustling around with trays of drinks and h'orderves. But at the sound that now blared out by the door the servers quickly made their way to the walls of the room out of the crowd so they could turn to see who had arrived.

"Ladies and Gentlemen arriving is Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagome of the Western Lands." the announcer chimed out loudly so everyone could hear then he stepped off to the side and bowed with one hand out stretched towards the crowed to usher them into the room.

Sesshomaru and Kagome entered the room stood their for a brief moment then walked down the stairs to the floor below. A path cleared for them as they walked towards Lord Kuro and his mate who were sitting at the front of the room.

"Lord Sesshomaru." Kuro said as he stood up then looked over at Kagome intrigued by the announcement and his messengers return message. "Lady Kagome." he said and nodded to her.

"Lord Kuro congratulations on your third pup." Sesshomaru said as he shook hands with Kuro. "And you Lady Hoshi." he said nodding over to Kuro's mate who smiled over at him.

"And congratulations on wining the war and taking a mate Lord Sesshomaru." Hoshi said and smiled. Then over to Kagome she said "And about time to." which caused Kagome to smile then look up at Sesshomaru lovingly.

"Ladies and Gentlemen arriving is Lord Kuzon and Lady Toki of the Eastern Lands." the announcer chimed out loudly again. And they all turned to look and see the wolf demon Kuzon and his mate enter and follow the same path that Sesshomaru and Kagome had taken. Just as they had arrived at the front of the room with the others they heard.

"Ladies and Gentlemen arriving is Lord Taka, Lady Tatsu and Prince Hotaru. of the Southern Lands." the announcer chimed out loudly.

"My friends I believe our turn is next." Kuro said politely as he motioned them to either side of him and his mate. Sesshomaru and Kagome went right to stand on the far end of the raised plat form while Kuzon and Toki when left. When Taka and his family arrived they nodded to Kuro then went left, no surprise there peace treaty or not there was still bad blood between the West and South.

"Ladies and Gentlemen presenting the Lord Kuro, Lady Hoshi, Princess Sachi, Princess Ryoko, and Princess Katsumi of the Northern Lands." the announcer chimed out loudly as the royal family stood up and stepped forward. When they returned to their seats the servants began serving again throughout the crowd.

The Lords and their Ladies, and in the case of the South their prince, again advanced on Kuro and his family. "What's that human wench doing here?" Hotaru said angrily pointing at Kagome.

"She is my mate! Lady Kagome." Sesshomaru growled aggressively and stepped forward threateningly but was surprised when Kagome was beside him.

"If I remember correctly this _Human_ defeated you and captured you not to long ago brat wanna go again later?" Kagome asked threateningly as she glared at Hotaru, which made Sesshomaru smile and chuckle when Hotaru backed away only to get into reach of his mother who now had his ear painfully in her hand.

"You will apologize now." Lady Tastu said as she twisted his ear slightly.

"Yes mother." Hotaru whimpered then straightened up when she let go of him. "Lady Kagome I apologize for my rudeness." he said as he stared at her with hatred in his eyes.

"My son forgets his place. Do accept my apology for his awful behavior Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagome he will be dealt with later." Lady Tastu said as she glared over at her son. He had humiliated them yet again. Hotaru stepped back behind his parents with his head down knowing he had done screwed up royally and would regret it later that night.

"For now Lady Tastu, we shall forgive. But he does need to that a Lord and Lady are above his station in life until he is Lord himself and should show respect when addressing them. It is not the first time I have been spoken to brashly by your pup." Sesshomaru said as he looked at Lady Tastu who again glared at her son.

"You have my word it will be address Lord Sesshomaru." Tastu said then glared over at Taka, this was all his fault, the look seemed to say. Taka for his part was interested elsewhere avoiding his mate's stare.

"Now back to the celebration at hand shall we." Kagome said pleasantly as she turned to Lady Hoshi who was now holding the baby girl Katsumi.

"Agreed." Lady Toki said as she and Kagome walked over to the new pup making baby noises at her.

"Let us walk I believe the Ladies would prefer the company of the pup anyway." Kuro said and laughed lightly then noticing Sesshomaru about to decline he held up a hand. "Lord Sesshomaru, no one will bother Lady Kagome." he said and smiled.

Sesshomaru looked over to Kagome wondering if he should then noticed her quick smile and shooing gesture at him. He smiled then nodded over to Kuro.

"So Lord Sesshomaru you are the talk of the celebration." Kuro said as they waked over to a less crowded area of the floor.

"My apologies Lord Kuro I had no intention of taking away from Princess Katsumi." Sesshomaru said as he looked over at the Ladies.

"No, no Lord Sesshomaru, no apologies necessary. We have all been quite curious as to when you would take a mate. And were surprised to say the least when we found out she was human." Kuro said as he watched the Western Lord curiously.

"How did you meet anyway?" Kuzan asked glancing over at Kagome as well.

"I was trying to kill her and my idiot half brother Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said as he turned his attention back to the others.

"So you took her instead?" Kuro asked looking at Sesshomaru with what looked like disappointment.

"No. The question was how did I meet her. Not how we came together." Sesshomaru said as he raised an eyebrow at the other lords.

"Ah well then how did you come together?" Kuro asked curiously.

"She had been injured and separated from Inuyasha. She was alone and near death. I took her to my castle to heal her since young Rin had taken a liking to the girl. Then the war..." Sesshomaru said and nodded over to Taka. "I had no time to return her to Inuyasha nor was it safe for her to go find them on her own. Neither would have been possible anyway since the south had already captured him and held him prisoner for 9 or 10 months."

The other Lords turned to look at Taka who just shrugged and crossed his arms.

"So the more she stayed with you the stronger the attraction." Kuzon said thoughtfully.

"So when we took her prisoner?" Taka asked smirking over at Sesshomaru.

"I would have tore you limb from limb Taka if you had hurt her." Sesshomaru said as he glared over at Taka wanting to still tear him limb from limb for his insolence.

"I will keep that in mind." Taka said and smirked again.

"You had better old man. You and your pup will regret ever harming her." Sesshomaru growled out at Taka really wanting to kill this arrogant bastard.

"Anyway..." Kuro said breaking the tension between the two. "Pups, has she made a decision on them for you?" changing the subject.

"Not that she has informed me." Sesshomaru said as he glanced back over at the laughing Ladies to see Kagome smiling at him with a pink tint brighten her cheeks.

"So Kagome..." Toki said as she looked at the young human. "What's he like away from people. He's always so distant around others."

Kagome smiled and looked over to Sesshomaru to see he was looking at her. "Really sweet, he doesn't show much but I can tell his moods."

"I'm sure you can." Hoshi said suggestively then they all laughed at the slight pink tint that graced her features. The other Ladies giggled.

"So tell us how it happened. We were surprised to say the least when word arrived that Sesshomaru had finally taken a mate." Toki said as she smiled at the young woman.

"Not sure really. It just happened..." Kagome said as she looked back to the Ladies and smiled. "I was hurt when I stumbled across him and I passed out. He had me taken care of at his castle. Then the war started and the longer I stayed the more I was drawn to him. I believed I would eventually leave because I was human and I knew how much he hated humans. But he had me trained for months during the war to make sure I could protect myself. Then I was captured by Hotaru and taken to the Southern Palace." she said and nodded over to Tastu.

"I remember seeing you actually running on top of our soldiers." Tastu said looking at Kagome curiously.

"Well yeah. I had escaped just before the final battle there at the palace and was making my way around your troops when I saw Hotaru closing in behind Sesshomaru unnoticed. I did what I had to do." Kagome said as she looked over at Sesshomaru who was now talking with the Lords again. "I couldn't watch him die and I didn't care if I died to protect him." she said softly.

"I was impressed with the way you disarmed my son." Tastu said as she looked at Kagome with respect.

"It was all I could think of to do he had already started to attack by the time I got there." Kagome said as she looked over to the Southern Lady.

"You and Sesshomaru make a good team." Tastu said and smiled.

"Thank you." Kagome said and smiled back at Tastu.

"So... pups? How many do you want? And have you made a decision about them?" Hoshi asked curiously as she rocked her baby to sleep.

"Oh wow I hadn't really thought about how many. But I want him to have his full blooded heir." Kagome said and smiled as she looked over at Sesshomaru again. The others looked at each other and nodded accepting this Human as the honorable Lady of the West.

A couple of hours later Sesshomaru had gotten board with the droll the other lords were now discussing and had decided to rejoin Kagome. "We have an early start tomorrow we should excuse ourselves." he said softly as he stopped right behind her.

Kagome smiled and looked back at him. "Yes dear." she said softly then looked back at the other Ladies. "It has been my pleasure to meet all of you." she said then turned and followed Sesshomaru out of the hall.

"You handled yourself magnificently tonight." Sesshomaru said as he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her over to him as they walked back to their room.

"You did pretty well too, not killing Hotaru, or Taka. I do like Tatsu though." Kagome said and smiled as she leaned her head against him wrapping one of her arms around his waist.

"I was really close though. You showed the true ferocity of a Lady of the Lands tonight. Not to be messed with." Sesshomaru said and laughed lightly.

"Command respect and put them in their place, you taught me that remember." Kagome said then giggled. "Though it wasn't a bluff I would have taken him outside and whooped him again."

Sesshomaru laughed then leaned over and kissed her on the side of the head. He opened their door and let her go in first. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kagome said and the door shut.

~*~*~*~ Early the Next Morning ~*~*~*~

Sesshomaru woke up on his side facing Kagome holding her as she was curled up against him with one leg over his own. He inhaled deeply the sent of honeysuckle and fresh rain he looked down at his mate. He nuzzled the top of her head with his face and hugged her gently. The arm he was laying on was asleep so he decided to roll over he held her tight as he rolled over on his back causing her to lay on his chest as she straddled him. He liked the way this felt.

Kagome stirred momentarily groaning slightly as she rearranged her head then quieted back down still fast asleep.

Sesshomaru brushed her bangs out of her face as she slept on his chest, he wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back lightly wondering how much longer she would sleep.

Kagome blinked a couple of times then leaned up and noticed Sesshomaru's smirk as she felt his arousal. Not like the night before had been any different. She leaned down and kissed him softly as she moved her lower half experimentally and smiled into the kiss at his groan as he closed his eyes. She broke the kiss and started placing kisses down his neck to his collar bone as she continued to torture him.

"Kagome..." Sesshomaru growled out softly as he looked up at her looking into her eyes and he pulled down on her back wanting to be with her, pleading to be with her. She smiled at him then using her hands on his chest pushed herself down onto him and did a small circular motion with her hips causing him to groan lightly and bit his lower lip as he moved his hands to rest on her hips.

After several minutes and a couple of different position changes they were both in bliss and panting pretty heavily. He leaned down and kissed her passionately not carrying about his breath. "I think we should continue this at home." he said as he leaned down and nuzzled her neck.

"Um hum..." Kagome said as she sighed and leaned her head over against his.

Sesshomaru smiled against her skin at her response. "I'm ready to go when you are. The faster we get there the faster we can continue." he said as he leaned up and looked down into her eyes. He smirked at the pink spreading across her cheeks but she nodded and he got off of her and walked over to get dressed.

Kagome laid there for another minute watching him get dressed and wondering how people didn't have a hundred kids running around because that had been amazing. She stood up when she noticed he was almost done dressing and began to dress herself.

Once dressed they made their way out of the castle leaving word with a member of the staff to tell Lord Kuro of their departure since it was still early morning. They smelt like sex and he didn't want the other Lords or Ladies commenting on it.

They returned to the Western Castle a little after midday. Sesshomaru walked into the castle and spotted Jaken. "Unless there is something urgent I don't want to be bothered." he said as he continued passed his servant and went up the stairs with Kagome's hand in his own following him with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Understood My Lord." Jaken said squeakily as he watched them go up the stairs and go into the west wing.

 _ **THE END**_

 _ **A/N: I will be making a sequel to this story the shards still have to be found. :-)**_


End file.
